A New Life
by Butterflysparkle97
Summary: Plot: Alexandra Grey's world is changed forever when she inherits her best friend's newborn baby after they die in a car accident. Follow Lexie's Journey through this tragedy and much more! (AU) Rated T just in case and also because Grey's is rated MA15
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! So this is an AU Grey's anatomy fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. Please comment/ review, favourite and follow. It would mean the world to me! Thanks again!**

 **Title:** A New Life

 **Plot:** Alexandra Grey's world is changed forever when she inherits her best friend's newborn baby after they die in a car accident. Follow Lexie's Journey through this tragedy and much more! (AU)

 **What you need to know about this story:**

 **\- Lexie is 24 at the start of the story**

 **\- Lexie already has a 7 year old child. (This will be explained in the story further)**

 **\- She is 11 months into her internship year at Seattle Grace**

 **\- Her internship is set in season 6**

 **\- She and Meredith are already friends**

 **\- Izzie has already left**

 **\- George has already died**

 **\- The merger with Mercy West hasn't happened yet**

 **\- April and Jackson have always worked at Seattle Grace (Because I accidently wrote it that way and don't want re-write those parts)**

 **\- All of the merger staff from Mercy west will be in their internships**

 **\- Richard is the Chief of the hospital, Derek has never challenged him for Chief**

 **Chapter one- Tragedy looms**

 **10th November 2009- Thanksgiving**

Meredith, Alex, Owen, Arizona, Callie, April and two interns are waiting in the ambulance bay for an incoming trauma. It was a car accident, the second one of the day. Two cars had collided head on after one of them had swerved into the other lane to miss a dog. The holidays were always a very bad time to be out on the road. The death toll was so much higher around thanksgiving time.

"Are you still free for thanksgiving dinner tonight?" Meredith asks.

"Um..." Owen replies unsure of how to answer the question.

"Lexie is cooking," Meredith pipes in. Meredith knew that she couldn't cook, so she had given Lexie the job.

"Sure, we will be there," Owen replies.

"Me too," Alex and April say at the same time.

"You live with us. You don't have to go anywhere," Meredith comments.

"That's why I'll be there," Alex responds.

"Callie, Arizona?" Meredith asks.

"Um, yeah. Sounds great," Arizona replies.

"Why can't people be smart and stay off the roads for the holiday season," Callie replies just as the ambulances pulls up in the bay. Callie, Meredith, Owen and one intern run over to the first ambulance while Alex, Arizona, April and the other intern head to the 2nd ambulance.

"What do we have?" Owen asks, as they over looked a male patient. His face was unrecognizable, bloodied, bashed and bruised. All his limbs looked to be broken. He had a long cylinder pole sticking out of his abdomen.

"John Doe found unconscious at the scene, BP 80/50, tachycardic, we stabilized the protrusion at the scene, we've pumped two bags of fluid," the paramedic says.

"Thank you, we'll take it from here," Owen replies as they rush to get him inside.

"What have we got?" Arizona asks as they over looked a female patient. Her face looked much the same as the male patients. It looked bloodied, battered and bruised. She looked to be 22 weeks pregnant and had a fetal monitor strapped onto her. Her legs looked to of been crushed.

"Pregnant Jane doe. She's been tachycardic, BP 60/90. Baby's heart beat is strong," the paramedic says as they rush her through to a trauma room in the ER.

When they reach the trauma room Arizona preforms an ultrasound to check on the baby. "Baby is doing well. Heartbeat is very strong, but I'm going to page OB just in case. How is mum doing?" She asks Meredith.

"She is showing typical signs of a Basilar skull fracture. Let's take her up to CT and page Nuro," Meredith says.

"Let's go!" Robbins says. They rushed her up to CT where she began to crash.

Three hours later

Defeated, all the Attending's and residents who had worked on John and Jane Doe stood up outside the NICU as they watched Dr Robbins care for the 8.6 ounce baby girl that was delivered from Jane Doe at just 22 weeks gestational age. The tiny baby was hooked onto a high-frequency oscillatory ventilation machine to help sustain her life. It was going to be one hell of a fight to keep her alive.

The team knew they had worked like crazy and had done everything by the book to try and save the future parents. They couldn't work miracles and both had bleed out on the table.

"Has anyone been contacted? Does anybody know that this baby doesn't have any parents?" Meredith asks as she along with, Alex, April, Callie, Owen and Derek were standing outside of the NICU.

"Police have been informed about their deaths and are going through personal effects found at the scene in order to find the next of kin or an emergency contact. In the mean time we are running the baby girls blood in order to find out her blood type and give her a transfusion," Owen says.

"Poor baby, she doesn't know what a fight she has to stay alive. She needs support from her parents and she'll never get that now," April says.

"I know this was a hard loss, but we saved the baby and we are doing our best to make sure she lives through this. This isn't going to be easy for her. But the first people she met in this world was you lot, you may not be related to her by blood, but you're her family now," Owen says.

"One of us is. One of us is related to her by blood," Cristina says as she walks up with the blood results. She hands the paper to Owen.

"What are you talking about yang?" Callie asks.

"Lexie. The blood test results show that the baby has O-Negative blood and that her biological mother is Lexie Grey," Cristina says.

"What! How? That was not Lexie on the table," Meredith says raising her voice.

"I.. I... I don't know!" Cristina replies back.

"I do," Lexie replies as she walks up to the group holding the hand of her 7 year old daughter, Layla-Rose Caroline Nicolas-Grey. She was born on Lexie's 17th birthday on the 7th of March 2002. She would be 8 in about four months.

"I went to med school with Jane Williamson. She was in her final year when I'd just begun. We became very very close friends, she was my best friend. After two years of trying to get pregnant Sam and Jane went to a specialist and found out that she was infertile. They desperately wanted to have a baby so I offered to donate my eggs so she could have a baby through IVF. So they harvested some of my eggs and mixed them with Sam's sperm sample and we had 12 embryos. They put the one embryo into Jane and it stuck to her uterus on this first try. That's how I'm the biological mother of the baby," Lexie explains.

"I'm so sorry Lex, but Jane and Sam didn't make it out of surgery," Meredith says.

"I know," Lexie sobs as she collapses onto Meredith's shoulder. As the emergency contact, Lexie had received a phone call from the police explaining the situation, she had gone down to the police station with Layla and they gave her all the details about what happened and sent her here. She cried on Meredith's shoulder for half an hour before calming down.

"Their baby, what happens to their baby?" Lexie asks as she looks at the micro premature infant through the window.

"I don't know Lex, I don't know," Meredith replies as she side hugs Lexie. Layla looks around the hospital, unsure as to what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Custody**

 **Thank you all for your beautiful reviews. They light up my day as do all the follows and favourites! So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **10th November 2009**

"Excuse me, are you Alexandra Caroline Grey?" A young woman asks as she walks over to where Lexie and Meredith were standing.

"I am," Lexie says putting up her hand.

"I'm Mrs Garcia. I'm Jane and Sam's lawyer. I need you to come with me," she says.

"Only if my Sister Meredith can come with me. I need her with me, and my daughter, I don't want her to hear this. I need to drop her off to the daycare," Lexie says.

"Sure," Mrs Garcia says and they go to the daycare to drop of Layla. "Layla darling, I want you to wait here and play with Zola okay. I'll be back soon," Lexie says her daughter nods her head and she gives her a kiss before they head out of the daycare.

"Is there somewhere private we can chat?" Mrs Garcia asks.

"Follow me," Meredith replies and she leads them into a private conformance room. Lexie and Meredith sit on one side of the table and Mrs Garcia sits on the other. She opens up her folder and plus put her papers.

"Why are we here?" Lexie asks confused, "my best friends just died and you're pulling me away from seeing their daughter," she continues.

"This won't take long. I just need you to sign some paper work for me so I can transfer you custody of the baby," she says.

"Transfer me custody?" Lexie asks stunned.

"Yeah," she says nodding her head, "Did Sam and Jane ever talk to you about who would gain parental rights and custody of their baby in the rare event that they shall both die or become unable to care for their baby?" Mrs Garcia asks.

"No, no, they never said. They never told me anything," Lexie replies.

"Well, because their baby was a struggle they wanted to ensure she was looked after even before she was born so three months ago we prepared their Will. Because you are the biological mother of the child they wanted you to care for the baby should they not be able to care for her. The baby is yours," she says.

"She's mine? The baby is mine?" Lexie asks.

"Yes, that's correct," Mrs Garcia replies.

"Excuse me," Lexie replies as she runs out of the room covering her mouth and heads to the nearest bathroom where she throws up.

Meredith follows her and pats her back as she throws up into the toilet. She throws up three times before heading over to the basin and washing out her mouth and face with cold running tap water.

"Can they do that? Can they give me their baby without telling me? Is that even legal?" Lexie asks panicking and hyper ventilating.

"Well it's happening so I'm gonna jump ahead and say it's legal," Meredith replies.

"I don't know if I can do this again. I already have one child to care for, how can I care for very very very sick baby on top of her? What if she nearly dies like Layla did. Layla nearly died two times on me, I don't know if I can do that again. That was so hard mentally and drained me physically and emotionally. I had Travis with me then but I don't have him this time," Lexie says doubting her abilities to raise a sick child.

When Lexie was 16 she fell pregnant to her then boyfriend Travis Nicolas. At 22 weeks Lexie's water broke and doctors couldn't stop her labour, so she gave birth to a baby Girl, Layla-Rose Caroline Nicolas-Grey. She weighed 9 ounces. She made it through two life endangering infections and both times she nearly died. When she finally made it home Her relationship with Travis broke down and they broke up. Luckily for Layla Travis was still around for her. Lexie never saw Travis anymore though, as all transferring of custody was done at school pick up and drop off. When it was Travis' turn with Layla Lexie would drop her off to school and Travis would pick her and and visa versa. The only things that Lexie and Travis talked about were Layla, so while they weren't on the best of terms they still got along and Layla still had a father.

"Lexie, your baby has a brilliant doctor to look after her. She's a fighter and we're all going to do the best we can to keep on on this world. Now, you are brilliant mum. You've always been so gentle, kid and caring to all the kids that come through this hospital, weather they are patients or the kids of patients. You've always gone out of your way to make sure they are okay. That's how I know you'll be a good mum to her. You are already a fabulous mum to Layla, you've raised her right and she's a great kid. And you have everybody in this hospital to help you out, we're your family and we will help you Lex. You can do this," Meredith says.

"You're right I can do this. I have everybody around me. It's going to be hard and I'll probably screw up the kid no matter what I do, so hey, let's give it a crack. I'm gonna raise another kid, I'm gonna struggle, I'm gonna screw up but that's okay. We're going to be okay," Lexie says.

"Yeah!" Meredith replies.

Meredith and Lexie walk back into the conference room and sit down at the table, "where do I sign?" Lexie asks the lawyer.

"Here, here and here," she says. Lexie grabs the pen and signs the papers. It was official, the baby girl was her daughter. She was a mum to another very sick baby girl, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this baby girl had the best life despite having a rough start.

Once everything was signed Lexie farewelled the lawyer and headed back to the NICU with Meredith.

"I can't believe I'm her mother now. I did not wake up this morning thinking I'd be her mother," Lexie says.

"I know. But don't worry," Meredith replies. Meredith and Lexie stand at the window admiring the baby girl when Mark interrupts her thoughts.

"Meredith, do you mind?" Mark asks.

"I'll be at the nurses station," Meredith replies.

"Do you want me to teach you some more tonight?" Mark asks. Lexie thinks back to their 'teach me' encounter two nights ago. It was great great sex. When Layla was with her father she and Mark had been casually hooking up as friends with benefits. That had now been going on for five months. Even though their first encounter had resulted in broken broken genitalia for Mark, he still wanted to have sex with her.

"I can't, I have a kid," Lexie replies.

"I know you have a kid Lexie. You've told me about her before and from what I remember she'll be at her fathers house tonight," Mark replies.

"That's tomorrow night and I have another kid now," Lexie

"Since when? You Lexie Grey were not pregnant. Lexie, are you making up kids for yourself to have?" Mark asks.

"Since 10 minutes ago. Now I think you should go before you start to ask too many questions," Lexie says. Mark walks away and Meredith walks back over.

"What did he want?" Mer asks.

"Nothing," Lexie replies.

"He wanted sex didn't he?" Meredith asks.

"He did, and I said no," Lexie smiles.

 **So? What do you all think? Reviews are greatly appreciated and very loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- her identity**

 **Thank you to those who left reviews or favourited and followed the story! You guys are the best! So here is another chapter :)**

 **10th November 2009**

"I want to see her. I need to see her. And not just through this stupid viewing window. I need to be in there with her. She needs me. Can I see her Mer?" Lexie asks.

"I'll ask Robbins," Meredith replies.

Lexie nods her head and Meredith puts on pink scrubs and enters the NICU. "How is she?" Meredith asks.

"She's a fighter," Arizona replies.

"Lexie, Lexie's the Biological mum to the baby. She wants to see her, can she see her?" Meredith asks.

"I know she's the biological mum, you've had the intercom speakers turned on. I could hear every word that was said. She can see the baby but is she emotionally ready to see this baby? She's fragile, she doesn't look like any other baby Lexie would have seen and it's heartbreaking. She's attached to so many machines that you can barley tell there's a baby under there. All I'm saying is that it's going to be hard for her to see her own flesh and blood like this. Are you sure she's emotionally ready to see her baby?" Arizona asks.

"Layla was born at 22 weeks too, she's seen this before," Meredith replies.

"Oh gosh, I had no idea. I knew she had a daughter but I didn't know she was this tiny," Arizona replies.

"The most Lexie tells people is that she's got a daughter she had when she was 17. She doesn't go into anything else because in her eyes they don't need to know," Meredith replies.

"If she's ready," Arizona says.

Meredith nods her head and walks out of the NICU. "Are you sure you're ready to see her. I know you've seen this before, but It's going to be hard, you need to brace yourself. So are you sure you want to see her?" Meredith asks Lexie.

"She's my daughter. I need to see her," Lexie replies.

"Alright, but on a scrub gown and sanitise your hands," Meredith instructs. Lexie puts on the Scrub gown and sanitises her hands and heads into the NICU with Meredith.

Lexie stands there and stares at the baby. She was so fragile, she was the very definition of a miracle baby. "She's... She's... She's so tiny. She's smaller then Layla was," Lexie stutters.

"She's 8.6 ounces. But she's a fighter and we're all going to do our best to get her through this," Arizona says.

"There are no odds for survival at 22 weeks because it's so rare. 2 out of 10 babies born at 23 weeks make it, the other 8 don't. If she makes it her odds of serious long term health issues are very high, 70% chance of Cerebral palsy, 65% chance of DCD, 50% of intellectual impairments, 60% of behavioural problems like ADD or ADHD, 40 % chance of visual and Auditory issues, that's not even all of them and it's not including all the short term issues and surgeries she'll be facing. I've done this before, I've had these odds before, It's going to be an uphill battle," Lexie says.

"It might help if you give her a name. It always helps when they think they have an identity," Arizona suggests.

"I know They were leaning towards Sydney. And I love that name, her name is Sydney Jane Meredith Grey-Williamson," Lexie smiles. "In honour of Her mum and my sister, who is one of a kind and convinced me I could do this again," Lexie says.

"That's a beautiful name Lexie," Arizona replies. "You know that everybody here is going to help you right? You don't have to do this on your own and you'll never be on your own," Arizona replies.

"I know that. I just wish she had a father though. I mean, I can't be both and I don't know if just one is good enough. Meredith only had a mother and look how she used to be," Lexie says.

"I'm right here!" Meredith chimes in.

"I know, but look at her now," Arizona says.

"I'm gonna go ahead and tell you that it sucked only having a mum. I wish I had a dad," Meredith says.

"Mark Sloan has a huge huge crush on you. All he ever talks about is how beautiful and charming your eyes and smile are. He wants you and I don't think you having another baby is going to stop him. I mean if you feel the same way about him then I say go get him girl," Arizona says.

"Well, he is very dreamy. Maybe he could be my McDreamy," Lexie says.

"We used to call him McSteamy," Meredith replies.

"Why?" Lexie asks.

"That's not important," Meredith replies.

"Can I have some time alone with her please. I really need some time alone," Lexie says.

"Sure, we'll give you your space," Arizona replies. She and Meredith exit the room in order to give Lexie some much needed time to bond with Sydney.

"Hi my darling baby Girl Sydney, My name is Lexie Grey. I'm your biological mother. You weren't originally going to be mine, you see I donated my eggs to help my friends have a baby. You were supposed to be their baby. But something tragic happened and you had to be born 18 weeks early and now your my beautiful baby girl. I need you to fight for me okay? I need you to stay alive because I love you so very much. You've stolen my whole heart and I don't think I'm ever getting it back so you need to stay alive for me because I don't give my heart to people you give up, I give it to people who fight. So you're going to fight. There's going to be rough times, but there just bumps in the road and my friend Dr Arizona Robbins will help you through them okay? You just hang on in there because you're strong and I know you can. You are mine and I don't ever want you to leave my side," Lexie says.

It was a very very very heart warming speech from a mother to her daughter. Lexie hopped that even through there were no odds for Sydney's chance of survival that she'd still power through it and make it out alive. The best thing that she could do was to be there every step of the way for her daughter because she was going to need it all. Lexie knew that she couldn't do it on her own, but she had the whole hospital supporting her, and that'd make it easier for her to find the strength to support her own daughter.

 **So what do all you think? Do you like the name? Thanks again for any reviews! Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- flash back**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **7th of August 2002**

"You cheated on me! You jerk!" Lexie yells at Travis as they fight in the kitchen. It had been three days since the couple had brought home 5 month old Layla from the hospital. She was upstairs fast asleep. Travis had just come clean about kissing the most popular girl in school, the cheerleading captain, Sally.

"It was just a kiss," he replies.

"It wasn't just a kiss. It's never just a kiss. Kisses lead to other things. Other things like sex!" Lexie yells back.

"I'm sorry," he says back to her.

"Sorry isn't enough Travis, not now that we have a baby," Lexie replies crying.

"Lexie, you are overreacting. Don't you think you're overacting just a bit?" He asks.

"I know that you think that I'm over reacting, but I'm not. I'm allowed to react this way because when I fell pregnant you said you were going to be there for me all time time. You said things in our relationship were going to change. In case you've forgotten this isn't the first time you've kissed somebody else while dating me. It's the forth time and every time that happened I was stupid enough to take you back. But not anymore. I can forgive the kiss, but I can't forgive the lying," Lexie says.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, I love you to the bottom of the earth. What I did was wrong and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'm not going to try and justify my actions because I shouldn't of done what I did, it was wrong and a stupid choice. I love you and I love the beautiful precious life we created together that is Layla-Rose. I want Layla to have a family, not a broken home. For the sake of our daughter please give me one last final chance," he begs.

Lexie looked at him, he hated it when he played the daughter card because it tugged on her heart strings and made her think with her heart and not her head. She didn't want Layla to have a broken home, so she decided to give him one more chance.

"If you blow it this time it's over. And I mean it," Lexie replies.

"I promise you I won't. You and I are meant to be, we'll be forever," he says back.

 **21st March 2003**

7 and a half months had now passed since Lexie took back Travis. Lexie was in her first year of a four year college degree that would get her into Med school and was now 18 years old. Layla was now 12 and a half months old and was doing well. However Lexie knew that something wasn't quite right in her relationship. The pair that had once fit so well together were no longer fitting. They weren't fighting, but something was different. They'd grown apart.

"Travis, we need to talk," Lexie says as he comes down stairs after putting Layla down to sleep.

"Okay," he says and he sits down on the couch next to her.

"This isn't working. What ever this relationship is isn't working. We don't fit together anymore. We've grown apart," Lexie admits.

"No we haven't, we are fine Lex. We are fine," he repeats sternly.

"No, no we're not. We haven't been for the longest time and it's time we face the

facts. I used to laugh at your jokes, we'd finish each other's sentences. We'd be on the same page. We'd go out on crazy dates, laugh so much and have the best time. We'd talk about how our days we're and we'd make fun of each other. You'd make fun of me pretty much being Google and I'd make fun of your horrible grades and tutor you. We'd click, we got each other. We were to peas in a pod and we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. But we don't anymore," Lexie says.

"Lex, we had a baby. Things are bound to change," he says.

"When was the last time I laughed at your jokes and finish your sentences? When was the last time we talked about our day and make fun of each other. When was the last time I tutored you?" Lexie asks.

"I... I.. Don't know," he replies.

"Exactly. We don't do those things anymore. Yeah, sure, things we're bound to change but they shouldn't change that much," Lexie explains.

"You're right. This is the first honest conversation we've had in a long time," he says.

"We made it past her first birthday together. We gave our relationship another try and nobody can tell us otherwise. But this is what's best, this is how we move forward," she says.

"You're right. We gave it our all and it didn't work out. No one can fault us for that," he replies back.

"I've watched the sun set on the life I used to have with you, and I'm not scared now because I am right where I should be. What we need is something that we used to have, That we can't have again together and I think we've finally found the key to moving on. Right now I can leave you with love, I don't want to wait until I hate your love, until I hate you. I don't want to loose the only one that I've loved the most. I want to keep every kiss, I can still close my eyes and taste your lips. It won't hurt us as much if I leave you with love. I'm leaving you with love, please remember that," she says.

"I'm leaving you with love too," he replies. "Find someone who deserves you Lex because your future is bright. You are going to be one kiss ass surgeon," he says giving her a light kiss on her cheek before he whipes away the tears from her cheek.

"You have to kick butt to. And Sally still has a crush on you, go after her, she's single. You guys deserve each other, you belong together. Seriously she is so smart and beautiful and secretively I've always been jealous at the way she looks at you. And she's another great role model for Layla to look up to. If we didn't have a baby I'd like to think we would have lasted, but truthfully I think you'd be together right now," she says smiling.

"You've always been involved in my love life haven't you?" He laughs, "even when we were just friends before we got together you were always trying to set me up," he says.

"Hey, I can't help it. I'm a good judge of character. You guys will make it, I can tell. But don't you go back to your old ways a cheat on her because if you do I'll personally come back and have your head," she smiles.

A/N: the 'I've watched the sun set...' Paragraph was an adaptation of the song lyrics for 'Leave you with love' by delta Goodrem. Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five- A long journey- part one**

 **Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are the best! Enjoy Chapter five! PS: I have up to 20 written, so updates should be frequent. I'm thinking weekly or twice weekly.**

 **The next two chapters are inspired by Sofia's journey, even though she doesn't exist in my story. :)**

 **also, to the guest that reviewed. Yes, Meredith and Derek are married. But this story mainly focuses on Lexie. As for the MerDer story I adopted,; I will be writing at l** **east half of the story before I begin to upload it. I hope that I answered all of your questions. :)**

 **(Present time)**

 **One month later**

 **10th December 2009**

 **Sydney Jane Meredith Grey-Williamson - 1 pound 7 ounces, 4 weeks old**

"I was never that tiny was I mummy? All the other babies are bigger then Baby Sydney because baby Sydney was born to early and is special," Layla says.

Lexie looks down at the girl, "um, yeah you were. You were only nine ounces when you were a baby. You were just as tiny as baby Sydney is," Lexie replies.

"Really?" Layla asks.

"Yeah. I'll show you some of your baby photos when we get home," Lexie says.

"Yay!" She says happily, "was I a good baby like Sydney?" Layla asks.

"Well, you did have your scary moments," Lexie replies.

"I love baby Sydney. We're going to be the bestest of friends and I'm going to look after her and make sure that nobody ever hurts her," Layla Says.

"You are adorable," Lexie says getting emotional.

That night

"This was you when you were born. You were just a few hours old," Lexie says.

"Why can I only see some of my head?" Layla asks.

"Because you were so tiny when you were born you had to have tubes and wires on you to make sure you stayed alive," Lexie explains to the curious girl.

"So I only survived because of big machines?" She asks.

"Yeah, and the help of some very very talented doctors," Lexie says.

"Doctors just like you? You help make sick people better again and you help put them back together when they're broken," Layla says.

"That's right," Lexie replies.

"Can we find the doctors and thank them for helping me when I was sick. I want to thank them," she says.

Lexie smiles, "We will see them again, and when we do you can thank them just like mummy did. I thanked them every single day because they helped bring me my wonderful baby girl," Lexie smiles and she kisses her daughters forehead.

"Is that why you became one a doctor? So you could help fix people like my doctors fixed me?" Layla asks.

"I always knew I wanted to help fix people because I always played pretend doctor on my sister. But when I had you and I was watching the doctors fix you it made me even more sure," Lexie says.

"Did you play pretend doctors with Aunty Meredith?" Layla asks.

"No, I played pretend doctors with Aunty Molly," Lexie replies.

"But Aunty Meredith is a doctor not Aunty Molly," Layla says confused.

"I know, but I haven't always known Aunty Meredith and she hasn't always known about me," Lexie says.

"Why?" Layla asks.

"That's complicated," Lexie replies.

"Hey, how are you miss Layla?" Meredith asks as she walks into the living room.

"I'm good Aunty Meredith. Mummy's showing me my baby photos. And guess what? I was as small as my baby sister," Layla says.

"I know," Meredith replies.

"Why haven't you always known my mummy?" She asks.

Meredith looks at Lexie, "Um, should I answer that?" She asks.

"No, just walk away," Lexie says back.

"Okay," Meredith replies and she walks away.

"How old was I here?" Layla asks pointing another picture. Lexie flips the picture over, "ah, 2 weeks old. You weighted one pound one ounce then. You'd just given us quite the scare," Lexie says.

"How?" She asks.

"It's very complicated so I'll tell you about it when you're older," she replies.

 **The next day**

 **11th December 2009**

"How's she doing today?" Lexie asks Arizona as she passes her on the way to see Sydney in the NICU. Everyday since she had been born Lexie had made the daily visit to the NICU. She'd had one week of parental leave after she was born and was planning to take one month of parental leave once Sydney was home. Lexie would come up to the NICU whenever she could and on weekends she'd bring Layla up to see her baby sister. She was very excited about the new baby.

"Ah Lexie, I was just about to page you. We need to talk," Arizona replies. Lexie stops dead in her tracks. She knew this talk couldn't be good. She dreaded hearing those words.

"That can't be good. Talking is never good, and you don't sound your typical chirpy self today, so this can't be good," Lexie says. Arizona leads Lexie into the NICU and they watch Sydney in her incubator. Lexie didn't know what it was, but she could tell something was different about her baby girl.

"Sydney has developed pneumonia. We've started her on antibiotics and hopefully she'll start to improve In 24-48 hours," Arizona says.

"the survival rate for that is what? 60%," Lexie says. (That is incorrect)

"Lexie, you need to stop being Lexpedia for now. You are her mother, not her doctor. The only facts that matter right now is that I'm her doctor and surgeon, and the fact that we caught it early," Arizona says.

"I know. But I just can't unlearn the facts I know. Photographic memory remember?" Lexie says.

 **Two weeks later- Sydney Jane Meredith Grey-Williamson, 1 pound 4 ounces, 6 weeks old**

 **25th December- Christmas Day**

"She's developed Sepsis? Merry freaking Christmas! I thought the antibiotics were working," Lexie says as Arizona informs her of Sydney's health change.

"They were working, but sometimes for reasons unknown they stop working. This was they case for Sydney. The Sepsis was caused by a low white blood cell count, so I'm going to start her on a target antibiotic for that and change her antibiotic for her pneumonia," Arizona says.

"Are you sure it will work?" Lexie asks panicking.

"Lexie, you need to calm down," Mark says rubbing her back.

"Mark, I can't calm down. Sydney is sick," Lexie says.

"We are doing the best that we can for Sydney. Only time will tell. Hopefully we will see improvement within 36 hours of starting treatment," Arizona replies. "She's also lost 2 ounces, so we're going to up the amount that we're feeding her, but it's probably just due to her body fighting the infection," she adds. Lexie nods her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six- A long journey part 2**

 **Thanks again for the reviews! And just to warn you in advance, this story is very time jumpy, if you know what I mean. Please enjoy and review! Thanks again lovely people!**

 **One month later, Sydney Jane Meredith Grey-Williamson, 3 pounds 7 ounces, 10 weeks old**

 **25th of January 2010**

"I'm nervous Mark, what if everything doesn't go well? What if something bad happens. I'll never forgive myself," Lexie says as they watch Sydney in her incubator. Today she was having a shut surgically placed due to repeated Spinal fluid build up in her brain. Sydney had developed Pneumococcal meningitis and as a result had repeated severe spinal cord fluid build up in her brain.

"Derek Shepard is like the best neurosurgeon in this country Lex. He's preformed this procedure a thousand times with Robbins," Mark replies.

"Just because it's a common surgery doesn't make it less frighting. She's our baby Mark," Lexie replies.

"Ours?" Mark asks. The pair had been dating since Sydney had been born and things had been going extremely well, with Mark even moving in with Lexie and Layla two nights ago. Yes, it was odd for Mark to move in with her considering he had his own place and Lexie lived with Derek, Meredith and Zola in Meredith's house. April, Jackson and Alex also lived there so it could be a very very crowded. But he really wanted to take the next step with her and she did too, but she didn't want to make anything else in her life unfamiliar right now given the circumstances, so he decided to move in with her.

Layla also loved Mark and she was great at convincing him to have tea parties with her and Zola. Layla looked up to Mark and Lexie was so happy that she had taking such a good liking to him. Her life was finally falling into places. She hadn't felt this happy in a relationship since before she and Travis had had Layla.

"You're great with her and you've been like a father to her. I think it's fitting, that's if you don't mind?" Lexie replies hopeful that he wouldn't mind.

"No, not at all. I'm happy," he replies before he kisses her.

"I promised Layla that I'd take her to the new indoor adventure playground after I finish work. I finish at 4, do you want to come? We'll get dinner there," Lexie says.

"I'd love to come, but I have a Rhinoplasty at 3:30," Mark replies.

"Can't you push the surgery to tomorrow, or just do it earlier?" Lexie asks. "I really really want you to come and so does Layla, come on, please," she begs.

"I'll see what I can do," Mark replies. Mark leaves the room just as Meredith walks in.

"How are you doing?" Meredith asks.

"I'm nervous. Mer, Zola had a shunt put in right? And she was fine afterwards right?" Lexie asks.

"She was fine. She did fine. You don't have to worry about it. Derek is preforming the surgery. She's in safe hands," Meredith reassures Lexie. "I felt the same way you are feeling right now, but it helped me knowing that Derek, a world class neurosurgeon, was preforming her surgery," Meredith adds.

"You're right, it does help that Derek is preforming it. But I'm still so nervous. I know it's something he's preformed a thousand times before, but she's so tiny still. The risks are bumped up so much by her size and the fact that she was so premature. I can't have anything bad happen to her," Lexie says.

"Derek won't let anything bad happen to your baby girl," Meredith says, "now, I'm gonna start to prep her," she adds.

Lexie nods her head as she watches Meredith prep her tiny baby girl for surgery.

"We're going to take her in for surgery now," Arizona says as she walks into the NICU with Derek.

"Okay," Lexie says.

"I love you Sydney, and Layla loves you, Mark loves you, we all love you. You're gonna have to stay strong for mummy okay? Stay strong and I'll see you when you are out darling girl. Mummy loves you," she says. She kisses her hand before placing it on the incubator over Sydney so she could get the kiss through it. She cries as Arizona and Derek wheel her down to surgery and Meredith hugs her.

 **One month later, Sydney Jane Meredith Grey-Williamson, 5 pound 3 ounces, 14 weeks old.**

 **26th February 2010**

"How is she Dr Robbins?" Lexie asks as she walks up to her in the NICU.

"She's wonderful. She's doing so well. She's 5 pounds 3 ounces," she replies.

"Oh, that's fabulous. Can I hold her?" Lexie asks.

"Of course," Arizona replies. Lexie walks around to the other side of the incubator and sits down on the seat. Arizona carefully moves Sydney out of the incubator and onto Lexie's chest, careful not to move any wires and tubes.

"I love holding her so so much. It's my favourite part of the day, I look forward to it. If somebody asks me what I'm doing tomorrow I tell them I get to hold my daughter and I just smile, I get so happy and warm and fuzzy on the inside and my heart skips a beat. Like a unicorn fairy," Lexie says. Lexie had become very familiar with unicorn fairies in the past months as Sydney's favourite soft cuddly toy was a pink and purple unicorn fairy.

"Unicorn fairy?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, it's her favourite soft toy. Layla has one that's pink and it is her favourite toy too. She still has it and she needs it every night to get to sleep. If she doesn't have it I can kiss my sleep goodbye. I must only produce unicorn fairy loving offspring," Lexie says coming to the realisation.

"Those are some good unicorn fairy loving genes you've got there," Arizona laughs.

"How's she doing?" Meredith asks as she walks into the NICU.

"She's five pounds three ounces today. That's .5 ounces up on yesterday," Lexie smiles.

"That's wonderful. You're doing great baby girl," Meredith says to Sydney.

"You know, after you hold her she's always a lot happier and calmer. I can sense it. She just loves being with you and being around her. As soon as you walk into the room she lights up and her whole energy changes. She's a happy kid, but it goes to another level," Arizona says.

"That's because I'm her mum," Lexie says back smiling. Arizona smiled back knowing that the young woman was 100% right before leaving the room


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- coming home**

 **Thanks again for the reviews! They make my day :)**

 **One month later**

 **Sydney Jane Meredith Grey-Williamson, 6 pound, 18 weeks old, corrected age 1 day**

 **26th of March 2010**

Lexie woke this morning with a spring in her step. Today was the day she had been waiting for for the past 18 weeks, today Sydney was coming home. Lexie was finally able to take her much loved daughter home and she couldn't wait. Today was a day that both excited and frightened her, but she couldn't wait for the chance to wake up in the middle of the night to a crying and screaming infant. Yes, there were some people that thought she was crazy for wanting that, but those closest to her knew exactly why she couldn't wait for that chance, and that was because she'd never been give the chance to do so with a healthy newborn.

She walked to the shower and got herself ready for the day. She put on a pair of jeans and a pink blouse. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen only to find Derek sitting at the breakfast bar and Meredith cooking.

"I thought I smelt something burning," Lexie jokes as she sits down.

"Hahaha lex," Meredith replies.

"No, but seriously it smells really nice," Lexie replies.

"You seem very happy this morning, Derek replies.

"That's because today's the day," Lexie smiles

"Oh my gosh, that's right, you get to bring Sydney home. How do you feel?" She asks.

"Um, happy but so scared," she replies. "I wish that Mark could be here," she says. Mark had to fly to LA to help Addison on a case and was disappointed to miss Lexie bringing Sydney home. She knew that if Mark could be here, he would be here.

"Don't be scared," Meredith replies.

"It's fine. I felt the same way when I brought Layla home, it's not a new concept for me. This is the second time I've done this and it's just as scary as the first time," Lexie admits, "anyway, I'm going to get Layla ready and head off," she smiles.

 **At the hospital**

Lexie holds Layla's hand as they walk through the main entry of the hospital.

"Morning Three!" Yang yells as she walks over to Lexie.

"Morning," Lexie replies.

"Mummy, I have a question," Layla says.

"Go ahead baby," Lexie replies.

"Well, how are babies made?" She asks. Lexie stops dead in her tracks with a fearful look on her face.

Cristina chuckles, "this is gonna be good," she smiles.

She takes a deep breath and bends down to Layla's level.

"We'll, um... Ah... Um, well you see when a mummy and a daddy love each other very much," Lexie begins to say before stopping when her daughter interrupts her.

"No, how was baby Sydney made. She was never in your tummy," Layla says.

"Oh, um, a medical procedure made her," Lexie replies.

"Why did a medical procedure make a baby?" Layla asks.

"Well, Aunty Jane and Uncle Sam wanted to have a baby but Aunty Jane couldn't have one so mummy offered to help her out," Lexie says.

"Did the doctors decide that they'd have a girl baby?" Layla asks.

"No, the doctor doesn't decide when the gender of the baby is. That's up to the chromosomes," Lexie says.

"What are they?" Layla asks.

"They're like letters. Mummy gave the baby a letter X. Because Uncle Sam gave the baby another X it's a girl, but if Uncle Sam had given the baby the letter Y then the baby would have been a boy," Lexie says.

"Why did Uncle Sam get to pick the gender of Sydney?" Layla asks.

"Well, he didn't really get to pick it because he didn't know what letter he's was giving the baby," Lexie says.

"I don't get it though. You never had Baby Sydney in your tummy," Layla says frustrated.

"Um," Lexie says Stumped.

Christina chuckles, "go on," She says. "Tell the kid how babies are made."

"Do you know how when you make a cake you need dry ingredients like flour, and wet ingredients like Egg and an oven to bake it in?" Lexie asks.

"Yeah," Layla replies.

"Well, The doctor went inside mummy and got the wet ingredients and Uncle Sam gave them the dry ingredients. They mixed it all together and it whet inside of Aunty Jane for nine months to Bake. But because Aunty Jane was in a accident the baby only baked for 22 weeks so the doctors had to help her," Lexie exclaims.

"That's cool! I wanna bake a cake inside of me!" Layla says.

"No! No you don't! Get that idea out of your head Layla-Rose!" Lexie says sternly.

Yang laughs, "what?" Lexie asks.

"I have never heard a more hilarious conversation about how babies are made," Cristina says.

"What, shes seven years old. I'm not going to tell them that a doctor's collected eggs from me using a giant needle and that Uncle Sam peed in a cup and then they were fertilised in a Petri dish in a lab and then placed them inside of Aunty Jane," Lexie whispers to Yang.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But seriously, it's like baking a cake? Could you not think of something better?" Cristina asks.

"Oh please, don't judge me," Lexie laughs.

"You are my resident. I have every right to judge you. The fact that I don't is because you're Little Grey and I like you," Yang replies.

Lexie and Layla head up to the NICU where they were given the discharge papers and information for Sydney. She had just passed her infant carrier test and was all ready to come home.

"Thank you for everything Arizona. Thank you for getting me my little girl here," Lexie says as she picks up the carrier.

"You're welcome Lexie," Robbins replies.

"I know it's our job to help save lives, but I can't thank you enough. I will never be able to thank you enough," Lexie says getting emotional.

Arizona walks over and gives Lexie a much needed hug, "are you ready Layla?" Lexie asks.

"Yep," Layla replies.

"Let's go then," Lexie smiles. She takes Layla's hand and together they walk out of the hospital with Baby Sydney in the carrier


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- First day back**

 **Thank you all for your beautiful words, they light up me day!**

 **One month later**

 **26 of April 2010**

Lexie was both anxious and excited for her first day back at Seattle Grace hospital since bringing Sydney home. That month had flown by and Sydney had done exceptionally well. She began sleeping through the night one week ago and had been taken off her supplementary Oxygen supply half a week ago.

"There we go, all clean," Lexie says as She picks up Sydney from the change table. She kisses her as she holds her in her arms. "Now, mummy's just going to put you down in your crib so I can get ready okay?" Lexie says as she places her baby girl into the infant co sleeper that was by her bed. She put up the rail so Sydney wouldn't fall out. "Good girl Sydney," Lexie says as she walks out of her room and across to the adjacent bathroom. Thankfully it was empty so she could get in and out as quickly as possible.

Once she was ready Lexie walks down to the kitchen with Sydney. Layla was having breakfast with Mark.

"Morning babe," he smiles. He walks over to her and kisses her.

"I'm all ready, Sydney's all ready. Are you and Layla ready?" She asks Mark.

"Check and check, let's move out," he says. Layla giggles and they head out of the house. They drop Layla off to school and then go to the hospital where they drop Sydney off at the hospital daycare.

"So, she's got 10 bottles of formula in her bag. I know it's probably too much, but it's better to be safe then sorry right? She hasn't started solids yet so under no circumstances give her any puréed food. She's only 5 and a half months old so she'll mostly just eat sleep and poo, but make sure that you give her at least one hour of tummy time. It's great for motor development. She'll probably cry when you give her tummy time because she doesn't like it. But that's okay, just let her cry it out. She does not have a dummy and I don't want her to have one because that will only delay speech development and that would be bad. Is that it? I don't know, I think that's it. I had a list in here somewhere but I don't know where it's gone," Lexie says nervously rampaging through her baby bag.

"We know how to do our jobs Miss Grey," the educator says.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just I'm so nervous. Anyway, I'll leave you to it," Lexie says before starting to walk out.

"Um, Miss Grey?" The lady questions.

"Yes," she says turning around.

"You need to leave us the baby," she says.

Lexie looks down and notices Sydney still in her arms.

"Oh, yeah right, of course," Lexie says nervously laughing.

Lexie walks down the halls of the hallway until she finds Dr Robbins. She was on her service today.

"Morning Dr Robbins," Lexie says cheerfully as she walks up to the blonde attending.

"Ah, good morning Dr Grey. Is Sydney all settled in daycare?" She asks.

"She is. I was so nervous about leaving her I almost forgot to give her to the educator," Lexie laughs.

"Follow me," Arizona smiles. They walk over to the NICU. "Do you see the 26 weeker over there?" She asks.

"Yeah," Lexie says.

"Her name is Ruby Turnbull. She was born 24 hours ago weighing 1 pound 10 ounces. Her parents are James and Abigail Turnbull. They are very anxious and frightened about the Heath of their baby girl," Arizona says.

"Why would you put me on a case like this?" Lexie asks annoyed. She wanted nothing to do with a another micro preemie.

"Let's go in," Robbins says.

Lexie follows Dr Robbins into the NICU where she introduces her self to the parents and they begin working.

 **Later that day**

"I've just come to check Ruby's stats. How are you holding up?" She asks the parents. As she and Arizona walk into the room.

"Not good. I'm scared, petrified, I don't have any faith that she will pull through this. It's one hell of a fight for her tiny body. What if she doesn't make it. I don't know how I'll survive," Abigail says.

Lexie looks at her, "Abigail, James, do you want to know something about me?" She asks.

"Ah, um, okay," she replies.

"My daughters were born at 22 weeks, they weighed 9 ounces and 8.6 ounces. It was hard for me to have faith too. It was hard to have the faith that they'd pull through when it was so unnatural for them to be outside of the womb when they should of still been inside. But my oldest daughter is now 8 and my youngest is 5 and a half months. They can make it, it's hard, it's an uphill battle, but you have to know that the doctors are doing the best that they can to keep her on this world. Ruby is in great hands," Lexie says.

The parents both nods their heads and a sense of relief come onto their faces.

Once they had finished checking the stats they exited the NICU.

"Lexie!" Arizona calls just as Lexie was heading down to the daycare to visit Sydney.

"Yeah," Lexie says stoping and turning around.

"I've seen you in Paeds. You connect, you empathise with the parents, you explain procedures to the children and the parents, you break protocol, you go out of your way to make sure the children are comfortable. You know each of your patients to a tee, you know what their favourite food is and what they like and don't like. You are knowledge, you're practically Google after all. You advocate for them. You are warm and caring and the children love you. You're always energetic around them and they light up when you see them. You are patient and calm. You're like a mini me, You are meant for Paediatric surgery, that's why I put you on this case," Dr Robbins says.

"But why put me on this case so close to my own encounter. You could have put me on another Paeds case," Lexie says.

"Because you are the person these parents need. They can hear all the medical advice from me as they need, but nothing is going to make them feel better then talking with a surgeon whose been where they are now. I'm telling you this now because as a first year resident you get to pick a speciality in the coming weeks you'll get to pick a speciality. I'm telling you that you should pick Paeds," she says smiling before leaving.

Lexie stands outside the daycare window watch her daughter have some tummy time, she was crying, but the educator was doing exactly what she had told her to do and was letting Sydney cry it out.

"You okay?" Mark asks as he walks over to Lexie.

"Yeah. Why... Why wouldn't I be?" Lexie replies startled by Marks appearance. She leans towards him and snuggles in his arms and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Because I've been watching you stare at Sydney through the window for the past 45 minutes," Mark says.

"I was just thinking how lucky we are to have her come through this alive that's all," Lexie says.

"Are you sure that's all?" Mark asks her.

"No," Lexie says.

"What else is it then?" Mark asks.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now. I'll tell you when I'm ready," she says.

"Okay," he replies and he kisses her forehead


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine- changes**

 **Thanks again for you're reviews! I love you all!**

 **Two weeks later**

 **May 10th 2010**

"You're proposing!" Callie exclaims as Mark Sloan shows him the engagement ring he'd been hiding for the past two weeks.

"shhh, keep it down. I don't want the whole world to hear," he says.

"I'm sorry, it's just exciting. It's soon, but exciting," she says.

"What's exciting?" Derek asks as he walks up to the pair.

"Oh, Mark is planning to propose to Lexie," Callie says.

"Oh, wow," Derek replies.

"It's too soon isn't it. I know," he says doubtful.

"No, no, it's not to soon. It's been six months. I know this couple who only dated for 12 days before he proposed and they got married. 15 years later and they are still together and have three children. It's not to soon," Callie says.

"What's not too soon?" Meredith asks walking up to the group.

"Marks proposing to little Grey," Derek says.

"That's fantastic!" Meredith exclaims.

"Great, now somebody else knows. Do me a favour, if somebody else walks in on the conversation and asks what's going on just say, um, I don't know, nothing!" Mark says.

"Sorry," Callie says.

"How are you doing it?" Meredith asks.

"Are you going to propose in the on call room where you guys first had sex and she broke your manhood?" Callie asks grinning.

"That was Lexie?! I thought that was Sadie," Meredith comments.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Callie says remembering what she had promised.

"No," Mark says sharply, "I'm proposing in the place we first met. We bumped into each other by the grand staircase. I'm recreating that moment. I'm going to page her three at 2:30. You might want to hover around," Mark says before leaving. He looks down at his pager and sees that Lexie was paging him 911 from daycare.

He runs up to the daycare and sees that Lexie had A screaming Sydney in her arms. "What is it Lex?" Mark asks.

"She's got a fever. She can't stay here. Can you take her? I have rounds," she asks panicking.

"I'm sorry, I would, but I have surgery in 15 minutes," Mark replies.

"Okay. I'll have to take her on rounds. I work in Paeds, it's fine," Lexie says.

"Only that's like breaking one thousand protocols Lex. You know that," Mark says.

"In Paeds we break protocols all the time," Lexie States.

"For the health of your patients," Mark says. "I'll Page Karev and tell him that you need him to your rounds. He's always in Paeds. And in the mean time why don't you clock off and go see Robbins and get something to bring down her fever," Mark instructs.

"Okay," Lexie says nodding her head. "And then I'm going to walk around and see if I can get her to sleep," Lexie says.

"Love you babe," Mark says kissing Lexie before leaving.

"Okay, so Sydney's just got a mild fever of 38.9C," Arizona says after checking Sydney's Temp. "I'm going to give her some liquid nurofen and then give her another dose in four hours. Check her temp regularly and if it doesn't come down within 24 hours or if at any stage it gets higher then 41.5C then You need to come back and see me," Arizona says.

"I know how to treat a fever Dr Robbins," Lexie says.

"I know you do. But it's your own child and when it's your own child it's easy to forget these things and panic. I'm just reassuring you on what to do that's all," she says as she gives Sydney the dose of nurofen.

"Of course, thank you Dr Robbins," Lexie says.

"No problem," she replies before she leaves the room.

"Good job baby girl, now let's see if you will fall asleep for mummy," she says. She lays Sydney in her arms and begins to rock her while walking around the hospital. Within ten minutes of rocking Sydney was fast asleep in her arms and stayed that way while Lexie was walking around the hospital aimlessly for the next hour until Sydney woke up. She found a quite spot and began to bottle feed Sydney.

As 2:30 approached Lexie heard her Pager go off as she was feeding Sydney the bottle. She saw that it was Mark paging her from the main lobby. She slowly made her way over to the lobby while still feeding Sydney. She was a very slow eater so she took a while to be feed, however Lexie didn't want to stop feeding her because she knew that if she did that Sydney would struggle to take the bottle again.

As she approached the Lobby she saw Mark standing by the grand staircase wearing a suit. On the staircase were two bunches of Rose scented candles and roses wrapped around the staircase handle.

"What did you do? Who did you kill?" Lexie asks as she approaches Mark. Mark bends down on one knee and Lexie gasps. He pulls out an engagement ring box and opens it.

"Lexie Grey, you are the most amazing woman in the whole world. You're smart, you're funny, you're gorgeous, you're sentimental, you're caring and kind, you're everything that I admire in a woman. You light up my whole world, when I'm around you I get a spark in my heart," he says.

"Ow," Lexie says.

"What?" Mark asks.

"Oh, no, sorry. Not you, Sydney. She just pinched me on the arm, I think we need to trim her nails," Lexie replies.

"I love you, I want to be your husband, I want you to be the mother of my children. I love you so much that if I had to choose between loving you and breathing, that I would use my last breath to say I love you. Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?" He asks

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you," Lexie smiles. Mark carefully places the ring on Lexie's finger as she kept bottle feeding Sydney.

There is wooing and cooing from the audience as Mark places the ring on the finger and kisses. Lexie looks around at the people who were surrounding them. On the top balcony stood Meredith, Callie, Arizona, Derek and April.

Mark kisses his beautiful bride to be, "sorry honey, I'd dip kiss you but your feeding our baby," he says.

"Our babies are going to be so cute," Lexie says happily, "but she's done now, the bottle is empty" she adds as she takes the bottle off Sydney and shakes the bottle in the air victoriously.

"Meredith! Come down her and take the baby and burp her so I can dip kiss Mark!" Lexie yells to her sister. Meredith rushed down and Grabs Sydney and starts to burp her while Lexie and Mark passionately dip kiss.

"Get a room!" Karev yells.

"Shut up Karev!" Mark yells back before continues to dip kiss Lexie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten- Merger**

 **Thanks for your amazing reviews! You guys are the best! :):)**

 **6 weeks later**

 **June 24th 2010**

"I'm so dreading this merger," Lexie says to Meredith as the pair walk through the hospital lobby.

"Everybody is, don't worry, we're betting that the Mercy Westers won't last long," Meredith says.

"Count me in on that one, but right now instead of spending my lunch break with my baby I have to spend it introducing them to Paeds," she says annoyed. "I have to stop by daycare to give them Sydney's unicorn fairy so maybe I'll see her then," Lexie says as she holds up the soft toy. She walks up to Paeds and heads over to the nurses station and sees three interns. They would be her interns for the year.

"Hi, I'm Dr Grey. I'll be your resident for the year. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. I'm here to help you out so don't be afraid," Lexie says.

The residents go through and introduce themselves.

"Dr Grey, has anybody ever told you how great your eyes look?" One intern asks.

"Um, have you guys not noticed the giant engagement ring on my left hand? I'm spoken for, I'm engaged, I'm about to get married. So stop hitting on me before my fiancé comes at you with all he's got. Because he will hurt you and you will be a patient at this hospital," Lexie advices.

"I'll take you on a tour of the wonderful Paeds floor now," Lexie says. "This is the patient rooms. There are 35 of them on this floor. This is one of the three nurses stations on this floor, here you will find the charts of the patients in these room. Moving on here is the NICU where we care for critically ill babies. This is the nurses station where you will find all of their charts. And here is the ICU, this is the nurses station where all their charts will be. These are the consult rooms, there are three of them. This here is the daycare," Lexie says as they stop at the daycare.

"Ah, Dr Grey, I was just going to page you, we can't find Sydney's Unicorn fairy. Do you have it?" The lady asks.

"Here you go," Lexie says handing it to the lady, "I was just stopping to bring it by. Mark said when he dropped her off that she didn't have it and I went to check the car and there it was," Lexie says.

"Thank you," the educator replies.

They all begin to walk the halls again.

"This is not general surgery on a miniature scale. These are the tiny humans. These are children. They believe in magic. They play pretend. There is fairy dust in their IV bags. They hope, and they cross their fingers, and they make wishes, and that makes them more resilient than adults. They recover faster, survive worse. They believe. Welcome to Paeds," Lexie says. It was the same speech that Arizona had told her class of interns when introducing them to Paeds.

The group look less then Impressed to be on the Paeds floor, none of them giving smilies. "The least you can do is pretend to be excited. I'm giving up my lunch break that I could be spending with my baby daughter to be here with you," Lexie says.

The group plaster on fake smiles, "that's better," Lexie says. She gives the interns their assignments before continueing to the NICU to check on Ruby Turnbull.

 **Scene break**

"I hate them, I hate them all," Lexie complains to Mark as they walk up to the daycare to collect Sydney.

"Me too," Mark says.

"One of them hit on me," Lexie says.

"I'll kill em'," Mark replies.

"Don't worry, I already put them in their place and they know that if they hit on me again that I'll send you after them," Lexie replies.

"That's my girl," Mark says.

"They couldn't even pretend to be excited to be in Paeds. Do they hate children or something? Honestly who hates children?" Lexie asks.

"I don't even know how they made it through Med School. I had an intern who wrote patients results on the wrong chart. How stupid can they be?" Mark asks.

"I found two of mine doing it in the on all room, ew!" Lexie says.

"Animals," Mark says.

"I'm scared. I got a visual. I'll never look at them the same," Lexie says.

"Lex, are you okay?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, why?" Lexie asks.

"Because these past few weeks you've been... Um... fiddling with your breasts," he says.

"Oh, they're just really sore. Maybe I'm pregnant," Lexie says.

"Lex, you're not pregnant. You were complaining about your period this morning," Mark points out.

"Well they're still sore," Lexie replies.

"Lex, They should not still be that sore for no reason. As your future husband I'm telling you to go and get that looked at tomorrow," Mark says.

Lexie gives Mark an unhappy look, "Lex, I'm serious, it probably nothing to worry about, but if it is you need to know. I want you to make it down the aisle with me next year," Mark says.

"Only because your my future husband and because I know you're stuborn and aren't going to let it go until I get it checked out," Lexie says back. They kiss as they enter the daycare. They see Sydney playing on the mat with Layla. The after school care bus always dropped her off to the daycare at the hospital after school

"How did she go?" Lexie asks as she picks up Sydney from the mat.

"Very well. She ate all of her puréed fruit for lunch and drank all bottles. Regular bowl moments and had some great sleeps once she got the unicorn fairy," she says.

"That's my girl," Lexie smiles as she kisses her.

"How about you Layla, how was school?" Mark asks.

"Boring! We did maths for three whole hours! Now my brain hurts," Layla replies.

"And that's my other girl," Lexie smiles and she kisses Layla. Mark picks up the baby bag and they head out to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven- the fight**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **The next day**

 **June 25th 2010**

"It's a Simple procedure. The mammogram will take them less then thirty minutes and then the doctor will go through the results with me. I'll be fine, now answer your damn pager and go save lives," Lexie says, Mark kisses her.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too. Now go save lives," she smiles. She watches him leave as she sits in the waiting room for the doctor to come out. She waits no more then five minutes before hearing her name be called out.

"Dr Alexandra Grey," the woman calls.

"That's me," Lexie smiles as she gets up from her seat. She walks into the room and the doctor shuts the door behind her.

"I'm Dr Smith, I'll be preforming your mammogram today. I have all your medical history with me and I've reviewed it. Do you have any questions or should we just jump right into it?" She asks nicely.

"Just go ahead," Lexie replies.

"Great, I'll just get you to slip into this gown and we will get started," she says.

 **Scene break**

Lexie sits in the consult room as she waits for Dr Smith to return with printed images of her mammogram.

"Alright, I'm back," she smiles as she enters the room. She goes and sits down and pulls out the scan.

"Great! So results. Everything's fine right, my fiancé was just making something out of nothing right?" Lexie asks.

Dr smith lays out the images on the table, "This spot here looked suspicious to me, so I got a co worker to look over it for me and she thinks the same thing. So what I'd like to is a biopsy. I can do that now," she says.

Lexie takes a deep breath in, "but it's probably nothing right? I shouldn't be concerned should I?" She asks panicking.

"It could be nothing, but it could be something. We will be running further tests with the biopsy. You just need to stay calm, but be aware that it could be something too okay," she says.

Lexie nods her head.

 **Scene break**

"I'm scared Mark. What if it is something?" Lexie asks as she lays in the hospital bed after being prepped to be taken into OR 3 for a biopsy.

"Then we will fight it together. Don't be scared," Mark says holding her hand, "we will have the results in a few hours and then we'll know for sure," he says.

"You're right. There's no point stressing. Have you told Robbins that I'll be off for the rest of the day?" Lexie asks.

"Yes, don't worry. She knows," Mark says.

"Oh good," Lexie replies.

"Alright Dr Grey, are you ready?" Dr Smith asks.

"Yes," Lexie says. She and Mark kiss before she heads into the OR.

 **Scene break**

Lexie lays in recovery as Mark sits next to her. Dr smith walks into the hospital room holding the results of the biopsy in her hand.

"It's nothing isn't it? I'm just worrying my pretty little head over nothing aren't i?" Lexie asks.

"Lexie, you have every right to be worried. You're biopsy results show that you have inflammatory Breast cancer. Thankfully we've caught it early," she says.

"What... I've... I've got c... Cancer?" Lexie asks shaking and crying.

"I know that this is hard to hear. But we've caught it early and you are in the right part of the world to fight this. Seattle Grace Mercy West is one of the best hospitals in the country. You're in safe hands. But your uphill battle is going to be hard and it starts right now. If you wish to receive treatment you'll be admitted to the hospital where we will develop a treatment plan for you," Dr smith says.

Lexie begins to hyperventilate, "babe, calm down," Mark says rubbing her back.

"I've just been diagnosed with cancer, I can't calm down!" Lexie snaps.

"Okay, okay, breathe in and out deeply with me, in 2, 3, out 2, 3, in 2, 3, out 2, 3," Mark coaches.

Half an hour later Lexie had calmed down, "we need to tell Dr Robbins, The Chief, and Meredith," Lexie says.

"Okay, I'll go and tell them while they finish admitting you," Mark says they kiss before he starts to leave the room.

Lexie lays in her hospital bed, this was going to be her home for the next few months weather she liked it or not. She was going to need all of the support and help from friends and family that she could get.

Half an hour later Mark returns to Lexie's bedside. "Did you tell them?" Lexie asks Mark.

"Yep," Mark replies.

"How did they react?" Lexie asks.

"Shock, disbelief, sympathetic, shaking. There was a lot of shaking from Meredith. she's coming down to see you once she's finished prepping her patient for surgery," Mark says.

"O…okay," Lexie says, "I can do this. I can fight this," Lexie says.

"No Lexie, we will fight this. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. I don't want you to worry about anything. I'm going to look after Layla and Sydney. I don't want you to worry," Mark says.

"Where are they?" Lexie asks.

"Layla is up in daycare with Sydney. After school care dropped her off at 3:30," Mark replies.

Lexie nods her head just as Meredith walks into the room. she walks over to Lexie's bedside without saying a word and Hugs her. They hug for awhile before Meredith sits down on the chair next to Lexie, "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Scared, but We're going to fight it and win. Mark is going to look after the girls so I don't have to worry about anything else but my health. I have my family and friends to support me and we're going to win," Lexie says.

"At least you're not dark and twisty and can think like that," Meredith says.

"Well thinking all dark and twisty isn't going to help now is it?" Lexie says.

"What are they going to do? What treatment plan have they done?" Meredith asks.

"Dr Smith is developing a plan now. We'll have it by morning. For now she said I should sleep, my body's going to need all the energy it can get," Lexie says. Meredith now her head and she and Mark sit by Lexie's bedside as she drifts off to sleep.

 **A:N- for all those that may be worried after reading this I want you to know that Lexie is going to be okay! She's not going to die, don't worry. I don't know how accurate the medical information is, I'm not a doctor or surgeon, I'm just putting that out there. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review if you can!**

 **Also, if Mark and Lexie had children together in this story, what do you think the name or names should be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- The Plan**

 **(I am not a medical doctor, this info is based on Internet research, therefor it may not be correct.)**

 **The next morning- June 26th 2010**

Lexie sits up in her hospital bed surrounded by her friends. It had only been 12 short hours since Lexie's diagnoses and yet the news of Lexie's cancer had managed to spread around the hospital like a wild fire. Everybody in the hospital knew about Lexie's condition and all the Seattle Grace Residents, Interns and attendings that she knew had all pilled up into her room to see how she was going.

There was a knock at the door and Dr Smith entered the room holding Lexie's chart. Everybody stopped talking and waited for Dr Smith to speak, "Can everybody who's not Family of Dr Grey please leave," Dr Smith instructs.

They all wished Lexie well before leaving the room. All that now remained was Meredith, Derek, Mark and of course Lexie.

"Do you have the treatment plan?" Lexie asks.

"Yes," She says. She opens up Lexie's chart, "Myself and my colleagues all feel that this is the best course of action for you. You will start with mitomycin and methotrexate Chemo, or MM. You will have 6 treatments on a three week treatment cycle, on days 1,2 and 3 you'll have a dose of MM and then from days 4 to 21 you won't have anything to allow your body to recover. This is one treatment cycle. You'll repeat the process 5 more times. If the Cancer responds well you'll need to have a double mastectomy and removal of lymph nodes from the armpit. This is to significantly decrease the chances of the cancer coming back. If the cancer is gone you will also have one month of radiotherapy to also decrease the chances of it coming back and during this time we can look at doing a breast reconstruction if you would like. If the Cancer hasn't completely gone we will look at a different course of treatment. Do you have any questions?" she asks.

"No, I'm a doctor. I think I understand everything," Lexie replies.

"Great! now I want to talk to you about embryo freezing. It's possible that your treatment can affect your fertility. Would pre Chemo IVF be something you'd be interested in?" Dr Smith asks.

"Absolutely!" Mark and Lexie say.

"Fabulous. To do this I would like to use a new advanced form of IVF called ALO IVF. Using this method we don't have to wait for any optimal timing and ovulation days. We will inject Lexie with the drug and 6 hours later we will extract the eggs. With ALO it will get your body to stimulate eggs at any time of the month, and it will stimulate lots of them. the downside to this treatment is that its very expensive. the drug alone costs $20,000, and then you have to add on the costs for retrieval, the OR, freezing, fertlization. however doing it this way will mean we can start treatment tomorrow," Dr Smith says.

 **(Disclaimer: ALO IVF is Fake. It is NOT real, I made it up. It is Fanfiction after all!)**

"I'm a big shot Plastic Surgeon and ENT, we can afford it. Lets do it, lets make millions of baby Grey-Sloan's," Mark replies.

"Lets do it then," Lexie smiles.

"I'll bring back consent forms and prep for the injection," Dr Smith says before she leaves the room.

"Our babies are gonna be so cute," Lexie says.

"How many 'babies' were you thinking of?" Meredith asks.

"Um, we haven't had that conversation yet. But I wouldn't mind two more," Lexie says.

"Two more sounds just great," Mark replies. "And I bet they are going to have your smarts," Mark adds.

"You know it. And they'll have my memory so you better remember everything that you do," Lexie adds.

 **Later that day**

"It's a simple procedure Mr Sloan, we will be in and out within 30 minutes. I really don't see the need for you to go with your fiancé," Dr Smith says as she and two nurses wheel Lexie down the halls and in the direction of the restricted OR area.

"Mark, it's not that I don't want you there, but I'm not even going to be awake," Lexie says.

"If I can't do the deed to get you pregnant then I want to watch the IVF from start to finish. It will be just like I'm having sex with you to make a baby, only I'm not," Mark replies.

"I understand that you want to be there but..." Dr smith says before she's cut off by Mark.

"But what? Why exactly do you not want me in there? Are you planning something elaborate that you don't want me to see?" Mark asks.

"Mark, you're sounding paranoid," Lexie says.

"You are her family right now, not her doctor. You need to go and be Lexie's fiancé. Go and seek comfort in you family and friends. You wouldn't be Mark Sloan Lexie's Fiancé in the OR, it would be Mark Sloan the Doctor, and you're not her doctor I am. And in the OR there can't be two doctors. So I'm drawing my foot, we don't let family into the OR," she says sternly.

"I want to know right away when she's out," Mark says.

"Of course," Dr Smith says.

Mark gives Lexie a kiss before heading off to find Derek.

Scene break

"Mr Sloan, the egg retrieval went well. We got 30 eggs which is fabulous. Now, I just need you to give your contribution now," Dr smith says as she hands Mark a Medical sample jar.

"I'd be happy to. I've been drinking plenty and I'm ready," Mark says proudly.

"Well, come and find me when you're done. Lexie is up in her room in recovery," Dr smith says.

"Thank you. And sorry about before," he says.

"That's okay, sickness can make people do weird things," She replies.

 **A:N- again, I am not a doctor, I don't know how accurate this information is. And like I said in the chapter, ALO IVF is made up. It does not exist. Don't forget to leave a review! They light up my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- family

Two months later- August 26th 2010

"How are you feeling?" Mark asks Lexie as he walks into her hospital room. He'd just dropped Sydney up to daycare and Layla off to school. Lexie had been receiving treatment for the past two months and the Cancer Cells had been shrinking and all was on track.

"Just finished my daily vomiting saga so I feel a lot better now," Lexie says. Every morning between the hours of 7 and 9 Lexie would vomit on and off. The rest of her urges to vomit were controlled by anti sickness meds, but for some reason they would not stop her vomiting of a morning. Aside from Vomiting the only other side effects of the MM treatment Lexie had was Fatigue and loss of taste. These were all fairly common side effects and would go away soon after stoping treatment. Lexie was also thankful that she still had a full head of hair. Although hair loos wasn't a common side effect of MM it still could of happened.

"That's great," Mark replies.

"My dad keeps calling me and leaving voice messages asking if I'm okay," Lexie says.

"How long has he been doing that for?" Mark asks.

"The past 12 hours, 43 minutes and 12 seconds. Do you think he knows?" Lexie asks.

"The only reason he'd know is if Meredith told him. Or Molly, you told Molly and even though you told her not to tell your father she still could have. Why are you so worried about your dad finding out anyway?" Mark asks.

"Because he hasn't bothered with me since he showed up drunk on my doorstep on the eve before thanksgiving 2009. He's a drunk, why would he care about me anyway? All he wants is to drown his problems in a glass of scotch. And me being sick with cancer would be a problem for him so I'd just make him worse and he'd blame me, and that's the last thing I want on my shoulders," Lexie replies.

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, I care because I am your father and you are my daughter," Thatcher says as he walks into Lexie's hospital room. Behind him was a young woman looking to be in her mid to late 20's, maybe early 30's of she was ageing well.

"And who invited you?" Lexie asks.

"I called Richard asking him if I could meet here tomorrow to make emends with you and Meredith. It's part of my 12 step program and step nine is making emends to those you've hurt. He told me that you were sick. He didn't tell me what you were sick from. He just said you were sick, but from what I over heard and by judging that the fact that a lovely nurse lead me to the Oncology ward when I asked to see you I'd say you have Cancer," Thatcher says.

"Inflammatory Brest Cancer, they caught it early. I'm having 6 rounds MM chemo, then a double mastectomy and removal of lymph nodes from the armpit to reduce the chances of the Cancer coming back. If the cancer is gone I will have one month of radiotherapy to also reduce the chances of the Cancer returning. During that time I can have a Breast reconstruction if I would like my boobs to look the way they did before. I had eggs fertilised and frozen so Mark and I can have smart and cute babies in the future. I have it all under control, you didn't need to come," Lexie says.

"Who's Mark?" Thatcher asks.

"I'm Mark Sloan, I'm the man that's stollen the future Mrs Sloan's heart," Mark replies.

"He's my... We're... He's my fiancé," Lexie stutters. She was unsure at how her father would react to this information, seeing as Mark looked quite a bit older then she was.

"Are you getting married to him?" Thatcher asks.

"Yes and we're very happy about it. You think that Mark's taking advantage of me, or that I don't know, that I'm using him to advance my career? That's fine other people think that too, but judging by that 20 something hooker hanging off you you don't have a right to judge us. You don't know us. You think that we're ugly, but I know that we're beautiful and we love each other And we can adapt to a hostile environment," Lexie rants.

"I'm not judging you Lex. I'm a little surprised that he's a Little bit older then you are, but if you're happy then I'm happy," Thatcher says.

"Thank you," Lexie says surprised, "now are you gonna tell me who the hooker is or do I have to ask?" Lexie asks.

"This is Danielle, she's not a hooker, she's my girlfriend," Thatcher says.

"How old is she?" Lexie asks.

"25," Thatcher replies.

"I'm 25! You're dating a woman that's the same age as your daughter, how gross is that!" Lexie says disgusted.

"I am respecting your relationship even though Mark looks at least 15 years older then you are. He's closer to my age then your age," Thatcher says.

"She is my age!" Lexie yells.

"Okay, both of you stop!" Mark orders as his pager goes off.

"Who's that?" Lexie asks.

"It's daycare. They probably have a question about Sydney. I'll be right back," Mark says as he leaves the room.

"Alexandra, did you have a baby without telling me? I'm your father," Thatcher says.

"I donated my eggs so a couple I was friends with could have a baby. They both died in a car accident and they had to deliver their baby girl early at 22 weeks. They named me as legal guardian. So no I did not have a baby without telling you, I inherited a baby without telling you," Lexie says.

"Why would you not tell me?" He asks.

"Why would I tell you? You were far too busy getting drunk and apparently banging a hooker," Lexie says.

"I'm not a hooker," the lady says.

"Shut up," Lexie replies.

"Lexie I beg of you, please forgive me, give me a 2nd chance, I know I don't deserve it, but I'm your father, I love you. I want to watch your kids grow up, I watch to listen to every laugh, see very smile, please," he says.

Lexie looks into his eyes and there was one thing she couldn't deny, and that was that he meant every word of what he was saying. That she could see in his eyes.

"One more chance and only because I want my kids to know their grandfather," Lexie replies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- surgery**

 **So everybody, this is shorter then my other chapters, and I'm sorry about that. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review! Also, I'm not a medical doctor or a doctor of any kind for that matter, so I don't know how accurate the medical stuff is.**

Two months later- October 26th 2010

"I have great news Dr Grey," Dr smith says as she walks into Lexie's hospital room. Lexie had now finished her 6 treatments of MM and was feeling great. She had stayed in hospital for the past four months while receiving Chemo due to the chemo weakening her immune system.

"Has my body kicked butt!?" Lexie asks.

Dr Smith laughs, "yes, your body has kicked butt," she says, "The cancer has responded well. You have no more Cancer cells in your body," Dr smith says happily.

Lexie has a wide smile come across her face and begins to cry happily, "we did it," she smiles as she looks over at Mark. She was so happy that her fight was coming to an end, she couldn't wait to resume her normal life and get back to caring for her two wonderful children who had been growing up so so fast. Sydney had just started to begin to eat solid food and she had started to crawl a little bit.

"We did it," he repeats and he gives her a kiss. She kisses him back.

"Thank you Dr Smith, thank you for giving me my life back," Lexie says.

"Just doing my job," she replies.

"Now we can start to plan the wedding, I was thinking maybe in early 2011 like February? Or maybe even March, it just depends on how fast you think we can plan a wedding," Lexie says getting carried away.

"Wow Lexie, slow down a minute, our works not done just yet," Mark says.

"Mark's right, we need to look at the double mastectomy and the removal of the lymph Nodes from your armpit. We're going to get that done today, so I'm going to call plastics for a consult," Dr Smith says.

"I am plastics. Without me there would not be plastics" Mark says.

"You are family. You can't preform this surgery and you know that. I'm getting Avery, he's a fourth year and I know he's part of your plastics Posse," Dr Smith says.

 **Scene break**

"Good news Lexie, Dr Smith and I both agree that we can preform the double mastectomy and give you a immediate Breast reconstruction. There's no reason to wait until after the Radiotherapy," Avery says as he gives the consult to Lexie and Mark.

Mark looks at the scans, "good call Avery," he says praising his student.

"Thank you Dr Sloan," Avery says back.

"So you'll restore my current Breast shape and size?" Lexie asks wanting to be clear.

"If that's your wish then yes," Jackson says.

"Yes, that's my wish," Lexie says.

"Great. So I'll schedule the surgery for 4pm this afternoon. I'll return with the consent forms and to run over the risks and possible complications from the surgery. And of course Dr Smith will be scrubbing in with me," Jackson States.

"Great," Lexie smiles.

 **Early the next day 27th of October 2010**

"I feel so sore," Lexie says as she lies in her hospital bed after receiving her surgery. Her surgery took 6 hours and the surgery had been completed by 10pm the night before. Lexie had been awake for a few hours.

"Have they not been giving you pain medications?" Mark asks.

"Oh yeah, they have, I'm just a wimp," Lexie replies.

"I talked to Avery and Dr Smith when you were in recovery, they said it all went very well. You'll be required to stay for the next few nights and they'll start your Radiotherapy next week or two. You be sore and swollen for the next few weeks but it will go down and in 6-8 weeks you'll be feeling as good as new. And babe, as your fiancé I'll take care of all the post op care to the incision sight," Mark says.

"How are the kids?" Lexie asks.

"Meredith offered to take them home with Zola and she said she'd drop Layla off to school on her way in," Mark says.

"That's good," Lexie says.

"Your dad also said he's dropping by to see you tomorrow. Now I want you to close your eyes and get some rest. You've just had major surgery, you need to let your body recover," Mark says, "and I'm gonna stroke your hair, because I know that that's what you like to have done," Mark says.

"Thank you," Lexie replies.

Mark smiles and strokes her hair until she falls asleep. When she's asleep he leaves the room to go and thank Dr Smith and Avery once more. He couldn't believe that this fight was coming to an end. He was glad that they could finally move on with their life and start to plan for the future, wedding and babies. When he finished talking to them he returned to Lexie's room to see that she was still sleeping peacefully and so he laid down on the lounge and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- the future**

 **Thanks you for your kind reviews. Here is the next chapter! If you can, don't forget to leave another review!**

 **7 weeks later- 15th of December 2010**

"So that's it? It's all over? My treatments finished?" Lexie asks as she and Mark sit down with Dr Smith in an empty conference room.

"Yes, that's it. It's all over. You've won, you've beat the Cancer and now you can move on and get on with everything else in your life," Dr Smith says.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You've given me my life back, I don't know how I can ever thank you enough," Lexie says.

"You don't have to, you being healthy is thanks enough," Dr Smith says.

"Thank you," Lexie says.

"Now, there are a few things that I need to talk to you about and I'm sure you have a few questions for me," Dr smith says.

"Okay," Lexie says.

"I want you to ease back into work. Start back with half shifts and easing into full blown shifts. Your body is still recovering so I want you to take regular breaks. As normal drink plenty of fluids. I don't want you to be in the OR for extended period of time. You need to be your number one, am I clear?" Dr Smith asks.

"Very very clear. You could not be clearer," Lexie replies.

"Good," Dr Smith replies. "I want you to still do regular Breast checks every 6 weeks and I want you to come back every year for a mammogram that way if the Cancer returns we can catch it early. Be on the look out for any abnormalities and if you have any concerns don't be afraid to come by and see me. I'd rather you'd be safe then sorry," Dr Smith says she goes through a few more things with Lexie and Mark before asking them if they had any questions for her.

"When can we start trying to get pregnant? We'd like to try and fall naturally before using the frozen embryos," Lexie asks.

"Try and give yourself at least nine months, ideally I'd like you to wait at a year. Just so you can give your body some time to recover and flush out all the toxins from the chemo," Dr smith says.

"Okay," Lexie says slightly disappointed. She did want to try and have a baby sooner, but it is what it is.

Lexie and Mark ask a few more questions to Dr Smith before heading off. The pair walk hand in hand down the hospital corridor and to the daycare. They were planning to pick up Sydney and then Layla and head down to the beach to celebrate.

They spent the whole afternoon laughing, smiling and splashing In the water before heading home. That night after putting the girls to sleep Mark sits down next to Lexie. They were sitting in the living room of Meredith's house. Everyone else was at the hospital so it was just them.

"We need to buy a house," Lexie says pausing the TV.

"A house?" Mark asks.

"Yeah, you know, one of those buildings that's got a huge yard, lots of bedrooms and space and a white picket fence that makes it look all homely," Lexie says.

"I thought you loved my place," Mark says. "I thought we'd be moving in there soon considering how crowded Meredith's is," Mark says

"That's exactly what it is, it's 'your place.' I want something that's our place, somewhere where we can grow old together raise a family together. And besides, when we have another baby your place isn't going to be big enough so we might as well and get a head start by buying a house now," Lexie says.

"Okay, you have a point there. Let's buy a house," Mark says.

"I have some newspaper adds for houses that are close to the hospital. They're all here," Lexie says before she picks up a pile of newspaper cutouts that were sitting next to her and hands them to Mark.

"When did you get all these?" Mark asks.

"Well, it's not like I didn't have the time," Lexie replies.

The pair spend the next hour going through the houses, what they liked, and what they didn't like about them. Lexie of course made a detailed list of all aspects of the houses. Some adds even had websites that you could go to to watch a virtual tour of the house.

In particular after watching a virtual tour the couple grew fond of a house further in the suburbs, it had five bedrooms, a large open plan living, kitchen and dining area, four garages, three and a half bathrooms, large laundry, two additional living spaces plus a play room. The house was split level and had a huge front yard that was fenced and driveway that was gated. Out the back there was a huge deck, pool and giant backyard with a sandpit and plenty of room for a swing set.

"This is perfect, it's the one. Can you call them tomorrow and put in an offer?" Lexie asks.

"We haven't even seen the house Lex, are you insane?" Mark asks.

"Maybe a little, but this is the one Mark, I know it's the one. I can feel it and you only live once, I know that all too well," Lexie says.

"I know it's the one. I'll call the agent tomorrow and get us a house," he replies.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- The wedding**

 **Three months later March 13 2011**

 **That morning**

"Are you ready for today?" Meredith asks Lexie as she steps into the bridal tent. Mark and Lexie had opted for a simple beach wedding. They'd have the ceremony at 5:30 when the sun was setting, they'd then hand down the beach to a tented reception before heading off to the beach view hotel for the night.

"I couldn't be more ready. I have looked forward to this day ever since Mark proposed to me and now all the bumps are gone it's finally here and I'm thrilled. I'm so excited that I get to start my life with Mark today," Lexie smiles back to Meredith.

Meredith pulls her sister in for a huge, she couldn't be more proud of her younger sibling. She knew that it had taken Lexie a long time with the Cancer treatment to reach this place and now that she was finally there and happy made Meredith very proud.

"Now, while Derek is helping Mark get ready and with the kids with Callie and Arizona I'm going to help you get ready. We've got one hour to make you look like a million bucks," Meredith smiles.

"Is Dad here? He told me he'd be here so he better not of gotten the nervous jitters last night and drowned them in a bottle of scotch," Lexie says.

"Lex, don't worry. As your maid of honour I've got it all sorted," Meredith says.

******Scene break

Lexie Grey walks down the aisle in a classic white strapless low flowing dress and veil. She wore no shoes to allow the sand to be felt under her bare feet. Walking her down the aisle was Thatcher, he wore a suit sporting a cream shirt underneath the black tux.

She smiles as she walks down the beach isle and when she reached the end Thatcher gave Mark's hand a nice firm shake, "look after my princess," Thatcher says.

"Don't worry Sir, I love her more then anything else in life," Mark says. Thatcher hands Lexie over and Mark lifts up the veil. Lexie passes her flower bouquet to Meredith and she and Mark join hands. They look lovingly and deeply into each other's eyes and the minister begins to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join Mark Everett Sloan and Alexandra Caroline Grey in wholly matchimony. Christ blesses this love. He has already consecrated you in baptism; now, by a special sacrament, he strengthens you to fulfil the duties of your married life. Mark and Alexandra, you are about to celebrate this sacrament. Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?" The Minister asks.

"We have," Lexie and Mark say together.

"Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?" He asks.

"We will," the couple say.

"Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?" The priest asks.

"We are," Lexie and Mark say as they continue to look at each other.

"We shall now take part in the traditional exchanging of vows. Mark," the priest prompts.

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. Lexie Grey, you are the one who fixed me. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you and our children, caring for you and the kids, nurturing you and the kids, being there for you and the kids in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live," Mark says. Lexie smiles at him.

"Alexandra," the priest prompts.

"I love you, with everything I have. Today I am so proud to call you my husband. Words will never be enough to show the love I have for you. You have loved my children like your own children and that was our lightening bolt moment. That's when I knew it was you and I against the world. When I'm with you my heart beats so fast. I feel like it may explode if I let myself feel just how much I love you. I could not possibly live without you. I promise to be there for you and our family, and I will never let you down. I look forward to growing old with you. You are my best friend, and my soulmate, I have loved you since the day I met you, and I will continue to do so until forever," she says. Mark smiles.

"Meant to be?" He grins.

"Meant to be," she smiles.

"Mark do you take Alexandra to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in Heath, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?" He asks.

"I do," Mark says.

"Alexandra do you take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in Heath, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?" He asks.

"I do," Lexie smiles.

"What God joins together man must not separate. May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings," the Minister says. "We will now participate in the traditional exchanging of rings," he says. Mark and Lexie exchange rings. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the Minister says.

Mark pulls Lexie in for a dip kiss and they kiss passionately on the alter.

"Get a room!" Alex calls out from the crowd.

"Shut up Karev," Mark says breaking the kiss before continuing to dip kiss Lexie.

Mark picks Lexie up and she giggles like a school girl as he carries her over the threshold and to the reception, which was located just down the beach.

*******scene break

"Well done baby sis," Meredith says as she finds Lexie standing at the drinks table with Mark. "I never knew how proud I was of you as my sister until now," Meredith adds tearfully.

"Come here you, you're gonna make me cry, and I don't wanna cry," Lexie says tearfully as she pulls Meredith in for a hug.

"What's going on here?" Derek asks as he walks up to Mark and shakes his hand.

"Female hormones I think," Mark replies.

Derek nods his head.

******scene break

"I love you Mark Sloan," Lexie says as she and Mark slow dance on the dance floor.

The song that they were slow dancing to was You and You alone, sung by Delta Goodrem.

Cross my heart and hope to die that I'll be true,

No one else could steal me away,

From this moment on I will take care of you,

Standing here with confidence I'll say,

That nothing could ever come between us,

And nothing means more to me than you,

you are brighter than the lights of New York City,

You are my hiding place when the world's not pretty,

And I swear that I will always love you like I do,

You and you alone,

Find a penny, make a wish,

For both of us,

Take my hand and lead me anywhere,

I'm giving everything I have, is that enough?

And when you need me I'm already there,

Cause all that I know is time is precious,

and I wanna spend my time with you,

Cause you are brighter than the lights of New York City,

And You are my hiding place when the world's not pretty,

And I swear that I will always love you like I do,

You and you alone,

'Cause nothing could ever come between us,

And nothing means more to me than you,

you are brighter than the lights of New York City,

You are my hiding place when the world's not pretty,

And I swear that I will always love you like I do,

You and you alone,

Ohh, you and you alone

You and you alone

"I love you too, and I can't wait to see what lies ahead in our future together. We're meant to be and we're going to show the world that," Mark replies.

"Do you want to know what I see in our future together?" Lexie asks.

"I'd love to know," he replies.

"I see laughter, I see happiness, I see good times, I see arguments, I see parenting fails, I see bad times, I see nights of you sleeping on the couch, but I also see us growing old together and that makes me smile," Lexie says.

They kiss and look deep into each others eyes once more and continue as the night drew to a close.

 **A/N: Thank you to the lovely and amazing people who reviewed last chapter! You guys rock! The wedding ceremony was taken from what a priest would say in a traditional wedding, I found it on the Internet, I don't know how accurate it is as I've never been to a wedding. Obviously, I don't own the song, all rights go to where they belong. I recommend googling the song and listening to it, it is amazing! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review if you have a few extra minutes! Until next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- family planning- part one**

 **A/N: hi everybody! Thank you for your beautiful reviews of last chapter and I hope that you all enjoy his chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review I'd you can!**

 **Nine months later**

 **December 11 2011**

"Babe, I'm ovulating, it's go time," Lexie says shaking Mark awake. She shakes him a few more times, "Mark, wake up. It's time," Lexie says giving him a few more nudges.

"What? What's happening?" He asks sleepily as he sits up in their king size bed. Lexie moves and sits next to him.

"It's go time," Lexie says waving the home ovulation test in front of him.

"Then what are you waiting for," Mark says as he throws himself on Top of her and start to kiss.

"Mum!" Layla yells crying as she enters the bedroom.

"What is it baby?" Lexie asks as she quickly throws Mark off her. She notices Layla holding her left wrist. "Did you hurt your wrist?" Lexie asks.

Layla nods her head and shows Lexie her wrist. It was all bruised and swollen, "what did you do?" Lexie asks as she comforts her crying daughter.

"It looks broken, I'll get the car ready and I'll wake up Sydney," Mark says getting up from the bed. Lexie nods her head.

"I accidentally road my bike into a tree," Layla says.

"What we're you doing outside. It's 7 in the morning," Lexie replies.

"It hurts mummy," Layla cries in pain.

"I know honey. Let's get you some nurofen. Try not to move it okay," Lexie instructs and she picks up her daughter and carries her to the kitchen. She gives her some nurofen for the pain and makes a makeshift splint for it.

 **At the hospital**

"Thank you for seeing her," Lexie says as Callie takes an X-ray of Layla's arm.

"That's okay," Callie replies.

"And I'm sorry Mark paged you 911," Lexie adds.

"It's your daughter and she was in pain. I know why he paged me 911, I get it. Now, the good news is that it's a non displaced extra articular fracture. I'll put a plaster cast on and prescribe some pain meds. That's it, easy," Callie says. "Normally I'd be kicking myself that it's not surgical, but it's your daughter so I'm so pleased I don't have to open her up," Callie says.

"I'm worried she'll be a bit scared," Lexie says.

"Kids are resilient, this kid of thing happens all the time. She'll rock up at school wearing the cast and will be the talk of the grade. She gets to pick a colour for her cast and then everybody will want to sign it. I wouldn't worry," Callie says

"It's not that, I know that she'll love getting it signed. Mark and I were in the middle of having S-e-x when she burst into the room. I was ovulating, it was the perfect timing and I don't know what she saw," Lexie says.

"Trying to make a baby?" Callie asks.

"It's been a year since the treatment finished so we have the green light to make a new baby. You know, I walked in on my parents having S-e-x once and I remember it vividly. It nearly ruined the whole experience for me," Lexie says.

"How old were you?" Callie asks.

"7," Lexie replies. Callie gives her a look, "I was an extremely smart 7 year old, and let's not forget the photographic memory," Lexie says.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's pretty content and happy. I'll be back in a minute," Callie says.

Lexie nods her head as Callie leaves the room and returns to her daughter.

 **One month later- January 11th**

"Are you ready?" Lexie asks Mark as she exits their bedroom ensuite.

"You look sexy," Mark says commenting Lexie's outfit.

"Are you ready or not?" Lexie asks.

"The kids are asleep and the night is young. I was born ready," Mark replies. Lexie giggles as she runs over to the bed.

Both Lexie and Mark sit up in the bed after a passionate session of baby making. Lexie turns around and lies down and places her legs in an upright position against the wall. "What are you doing?" Mark asks confused by the actions of his wife.

"I'm guiding your boys to where they need to go," Lexie says.

"Hey! That like an insult. Do you not think they know where to go?" Mark asks.

"I'm simply giving them a helping hand. I read it in a book and it's supposed to help you get pregnant. There's no need to get you knickers in a knot," Lexie says.

"I'm sorry if I get a little touchy when you talk about my boys not doing there jobs properly," Mark says.

"That's okay. I'll forgive you and your overprotective behaviour. So what do you think we'll have? A little boy or a little girl?" Lexie asks.

"Boy. What about you?" Mark replies.

"I'd love a little Boy. But having another little girl would be good too. Either way if the baby is healthy then I'm happy," Lexie replies.

"Me too," Mark says.

"You ready for round two?" Lexie asks.

Mark nods his head and the pair begin to have sex. Three minutes later they hear a pager go off.

Mark reaches his hand over to the nightstand and picks up his pager, "if it's you ignore it Mark," Lexie says.

"Its me. It's Grey paging, 911 down in the pit," Mark says.

"No, don't go. Just ignore it. Since when does plastics ever get paged 911?" Lexie asks.

"I don't know, Since tonight I guess. Whatever it is it must be an emergency," Mark says.

"Noooo! What gave that away?" Lexie asks sarcastically.

"Don't worry I'll throttle her after we've saved the life," Mark replies as he gets out of bed. Lexie sighs defeated. Mark grabs his cloths from the floor and throws them on. Lexie decides to resume her sperm guiding position and Mark kisses her goodbye before he leaves for the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- family planning part two**

 **Thanks so much for your amazing reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review if you can :)**

 **Two months later- March 11 1012**

"Lexie are you okay?" Meredith asks Lexie as she walks at an extremely fast pace through the hospital.

"I'm fine," Lexie replies.

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird these past few months and I'm worried," Meredith replies.

"Gee, and you're only just asking?" Lexie asks smiling.

"Well, Mark said you were okay and I'm not very good at being sisterly and all that," Meredith replies.

"I'm fine, I'm going to the bathroom to see if I'm ovulating," Lexie replies.

"Oh, are you and Mark trying to have a baby?" Meredith asks excitedly.

"We've been trying since December and nothing. Every month I check to see when I'm ovulating and we have sex at least every night for the next week," Lexie says.

"You've become an ovulation monster haven't you?" Meredith asks.

"Kind of. I mean don't know what we're doing wrong. I feel like we're doing everything right and yet there's still no baby inside my uterus," Lexie says disappointed.

"Lex, you've have Chemo and radiotherapy. Your fertility probably isn't the same as it was," Meredith says.

"It was so easy with Layla. I'm pretty sure Travis just looked at the the right way and I fell pregnant," Lexie muses.

"Lexie, like I said before, you've had chemo and radiation therapy, your fertility probably isn't the way it was before the treatment," Meredith repeats.

"You're right, I'm probably dead inside. All my eggs probably died and now I have nothing left," Lexie says darkly.

"Lex, don't you go getting all dark and twisty on me. I'm the dark and twisty one, you're the bubbly one with a photographic memory," Meredith says.

"But what if I'm getting all dark and twisted because I am dead inside," Lexie replies.

"You have become a crazy person I no not recognise. I want Lexie back. Can I have Lexie back?" Meredith asks. Meredith takes her sister by the shoulders. "You are Lexie Sloan, you are very very smart, you're a bright and bubbly Paeds resident and you are not dead inside. You hear me, you're not dead inside," Meredith says

"You're right, you're right. I don't want to be dark and twisty anyway, dark and twisty is surprising depressing," Lexie replies before heading off to the bathroom. She takes the ovulation test and sees that it's positive. She was ovulating, now all that's left was to find Mark and hope that he wasn't in surgery so they could have sex, or if he was in surgery she'd fake some kind of emergency to pull him out of surgery that they could have sex. Either way they were having sex.

 **Scene break**

"Thank god, There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you. I was about to go to the OR," Lexie says relived as she walks up to Mark.

"What's up?" He asks.

"What's up? What's up is I nearly thought I had to fake some find of emergency situation to pull you out of surgery so we could have sex, thank god I don't because I'm an awful liar. I'm ovulating," Lexie says.

"What? Now?" He asks.

"Yes now," Lexie replies. "You sound disappointed. Since when have you been disappointed about having sex?" Lexie asks.

"I have surgery. I'm doing a pro bono nose transplant on a burn victim," Mark says.

"Well then you better make this quick because I'm not waiting. This has to happen now, I'm at my most fertile point now, so let's move!" Lexie says.

"Yes Ma'am," Mark replies as Lexie pulls him into the nearest on call room.

 **Scene break**

"See, how quick was that," Lexie says to Mark as they put their cloths back on.

"That was record breaking time. 3 minutes," Mark says.

"Well done Mr Sloan," Lexie says as she leans up against the wall to guide Mark's swimmers.

"No, not well done. I never wanted to make record breaking sex time. That's not some kind of record any man wants to make Lex," Mark says.

"Calm down," Lexie replies, "maybe having quick sex is what we need to make a baby? We've been having long sex for the past few months and nothing's happened so maybe it needs to be done quickly. You know what they say, a quick incision is a good incision," Lexie says as she leans her legs against the wall while lyimg on the bed.

"Trust me that's not the issue," Mark says. "Are you sure that guiding my boys is needed?" Mark asks.

"Yes," Lexie replies. "Now give me a kiss before you go give a new nose to somebody," Lexie says.

Mark gives Lexie a kiss before heading out for surgery. "Im not dead inside, I'm gonna get pregnant. I'm not dead inside I'm gonna get pregnant. I'm gonna be pregnant this time, I just know it," Lexie mutters to herself as she hears the door open and shut.

She hears the two people begin to kiss, "this rooms taken! I'm busy!" Lexie says.

The couple look around, "oh sorry Little Grey, but no one is even in here with you, you cant be to busy," Yang says.

"Yang has a point," Owen says.

"What ever it is that you were planning on doing is going to have to happen in a different on call room. I'm guiding swimmers where to go. I'm making a baby, now go," Lexie says.

Owen and Cristina sigh defeated and exit the room to allow Lexie to finish what ever it was that she was doing.

 **Scene break**

"How did the surgery go?" Lexie asks Mark as they find each other in the hall way.

"Very well, Mrs Pillsberry is now the proud owner of a brilliant new nose," Mark replies, "how did our project go?" He asks.

"We'll know in three weeks if I have a baby in my uterus. But in the meantime I still think we should have sex for the next week like we've been doing," Lexie says.

"I have never heard of anything more beautiful," Mark replies.

"Coke on then, let's pick up the girls from daycare and get home. Maybe they can go to bed earlier?" Lexie suggests.

"You're naughty," Mark replies.

"It's called family planning," Lexie grins.

Mark kisses Lexie on the forehead and they head up to daycare to pick the girls.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Pregnant or not pregnant**

 **Thank you all again for your reviews! Sending you all much love and happiness!**

 **Three weeks later April 1st**

"Are you ready?" Lexie asks Mark as they sit in their living room. Lexie was holding an unopened pregnancy test in her hand.

"I'm ready, are you ready?" Mark asks.

"I'm ready. And if I'm not pregnant it's no big deal. We'll try again right? Just like the past few months. We'll pass it off and try again like every other time," Lexie says rambling on.

"Lex, if this test is negative I think we should consider using the frozen embryos.

"I don't know about that Mark," Lexie says back.

"You do want to have a baby sooner then later right?" Mark asks.

"Yes, of course. But I also want to have the baby naturally. To me using the frozen eggs would be like giving it. It would be saying that the cancer even though it's gone, technically won. That it took the one think away from me that made me feel alive inside. It would be admitting to myself that I'm dead inside when I've tried for the past few weeks to convince myself that I'm not. It would be like moving backwards and I'm not moving backwards," Lexie says.

"Okay, I get it. Take the test, then we'll know for sure," Mark says.

"Good, good idea," Lexie says nervously. She gets up from the lounge and walks into her bathroom down the hall. She unwraps the test and takes it.

"Mark! Mark!" She yells from the bathroom.

Mark comes running to the bathroom and opens up the door, "what is it? Are you okay?" Mark asks concerned for his wife.

"Two lines! Look, two lines. Tell me I'm not dreaming, please tell me I'm not dreaming," Lexie says shoving the test into Marks hands.

"You're not dreaming, you're pregnant, we're pregnant! We're gonna have a baby!" Mark says happily.

"We're having a baby!" Lexie says squealing.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the kids," Mark says.

"I'm gonna make an appointment with Dr Fields to confirm the pregnancy. Maybe she can fit me in today," Lexie smiles. "I'm gonna get ready for work," she smiles.

Mark admires his wife as she walks out of the bathroom.

 **Scene break**

"So Lexie, you took a positive pregnancy test at home and you want to make sure it wasn't a false positive. Am I correct?" Dr Fields asks wanting to confirm the reason why Lexie was sitting in front of her.

"That's correct," Lexie replies.

"Great. Now I know that after the cancer treatment you desperately wanted to conceive naturally. I know that you want this baby so much, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. Home pregnancy tests are 99% accurate but they are still known to provide false positives," Lucy says.

"I know," Lexie says.

"I know you know, but I wanted to make sure you don't get your hopes up," Lucy says as she preps for the blood test.

"I know. No hopes, I have no hopes," Lexie says.

Dr Fields draws the bold, "come back this afternoon and I'll have the results for you," she replies.

Lexie nods her head and she leaves the room. Even though she was told to have no hopes, Lexie secretly had her hopes up. She desperately wanted a baby and she didn't want to take no for an answer.

 **Scene break**

"Are you ready?" Mark asks as he walks into a Paeds room. Standing in the room was Dr Robbins and Lexie.

"Yes, The other Dr Sloan is presenting," Dr Robbins says.

"This is baby Sandra Wentworth, three months old. She's in for a Cleft Lip repair of an bilateral cleft lip and palate. Nasoalveolar Molding technique will be used to repair the cleft lip and. Myself, Dr Robbins and Dr Sloan will be performing the surgery," Lexie says.

"Excellent. Any questions?" Dr Robbins replies.

"No, Dr Sloan answered all our questions before you both got here. We're good to go," the mother says.

"Great job Lexie. Get Sandra prepped and ready for surgery," Arizona says before she leaves.

"Did you get the blood test?" Mark asks as Lexie begins to prep the baby.

"I did. We'll know this afternoon," Lexie replies.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm 19, I hardly have a penny to my name, I'm single and my baby doesn't have a dad. What am I supposed to do?" The mum asks.

"You'll pull through, the best parents always do," Lexie replies.

"Do you have kids Lexie?" The mother, Rosie asks.

"I have two little girls, a ten year old and a two year," Lexie says.

"You look awfully young to have a 10 year old," she stares.

"I know. I was young, I was 17 when I had my daughter. She was born 18 weeks early. I had a very unstable relationship with her father, I was scared out of my mind mind. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. To be honest the day I took that positive pregnancy test was the scariest day of my life and it still is. My relationship with her father broke down an I was a single mother. But I made it and I have a wonderful life now, I have two adorable little girls, I'm married to the most amazing man, i'm fulfilling my dreams of being a doctor. I did it, I made it through all the hard times and you will too," she replies.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that helped," Rosie replies.

"Oh trust me, I think I do," Lexie replies.

 **Scene break**

"Am I pregnant? Don't sugar coat it, just come out and tell me. Am I pregnant?" Lexie asks Dr Fields as she and Mark sit in her office.

"You're pregnant, congratulations, HGC levels in your blood indicate you are three weeks pregnant," she replies.

"I'm pregnant!" Lexie yells happily.

"Shhh, I'm pretty sure the whole hospital just heard you," Mark says.

"Oh honey, I'm pretty sure the whole of Seattle heard me, but I don't care, because I'm pregnant!" Lexie says happily.

"I know that you are doctors, but I'm going to run over a few things with you to ensure you have a healthy pregnancy," Lucy says.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Family surprises**

 **A/N: As always, thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sending you all much love and happiness your way! Don't forget to drop by a review if you can!**

 **2 months later June 4th 2012**

"Where's Layla's Shoes!" Mark calls out from the kitchen. He was busy trying to get Layla ready while Lexie was getting Sydney ready in the kids play room. The pair were running 20 minutes late for rounds at the hospital.

"I don't know," Lexie replies as the doorbell rings, "I'll get it," she calls. She goes the the door and when she opens the door she sees a young Blonde woman who looked to be 18 or 19 and about 36 weeks pregnant. "Can I help you?" Lexie asks.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my dad, I was told he lived here," the woman says.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong house," Lexie replies.

"Is this the house of Mark Sloan?" She asks.

"Yes, he's my husband. What's going on?" Lexie asks.

"Then my dad lives here. He's my dad, Mark Sloan is my dad. I'm Sloane his 18 year old daughter," the lady says.

"Mark Everett Sloan! Since when do you have an 18 year old pregnant daughter that you neglected to tell me about!" Lexie yells as she marches into the house. Sloane follows Lexie in and shuts the door behind her.

"I... I.. I've got what?" Mark asks.

"Your 18 year old daughter has just showed up on our doorstep. I didn't even know you had a daughter, why the hell wouldn't you tell me?" Lexie asks yelling.

"Can we have a minute in private?" Mark asks.

"Layla, go take Sloane and introduce her to your sister," Lexie instructs.

Layla nods her head, "come on, I'll show you my baby sister Sydney, she's so cute and love her lots," Layla smiles.

They exit the room, "I knew when her mum got pregnant, we were both 18," Mark says, "She told me she was pregnant. I gave her a couple hundred bucks and I left town and I never saw her again. I figured she got an abortion. Hoped. I didn't know what she did. If she kept the baby I assumed she'd hit me up with child support," Mark says.

"How could you be so stupid! You don't hand a woman a few hundred dollars and expect her to have an abortion," Lexie replies, "did you even talk to her about the baby?" Lexie asks.

"No, but we were both 18. I didn't think she'd want to keep the kid," Mark replies quietly.

"That's exactly my point," Lexie says, "I was 16 when I fell pregnant and abortion didn't even cross my mind. You are a bloody idiot. So now how are you doing to fix it?" Lexie asks sternly.

"I... I... I don't know," he stumbles.

"I'm going to leave you to ponder that with her while I take Layla to school and Go to the hospital with Sydney," Lexie says.

"You can't leave me alone with her. What am I supposed to say?" He asks.

"I don't know Mark! You're a grown man, figure it out!" Lexie replies harshly before leaving the kitchen. "Come on girls, let's go," Lexie smiles to them. "Mark is in the kitchen if you wanna talk," Lexie says. Lexie grabs onto Sydney's hand and helps her walk out of the house and to the car as Layla follows. They get to the car and she buckles them in and they head off.

"Mummy, who was that strange lady?" Layla asks.

"That was your sister, kind of," Lexie replies.

"How is she kind of my sister?" Layla asks.

"Well because mummy didn't know that she existed and daddy only kind of knew she existed," Lexie replies.

"How did daddy kind of know she existed?" Layla asks.

"That my darling is a long story that I'll tell you when you're a lot older," Lexie replies.

 **Scene break**

"How pregnant are you?" Mark asks as he sits opposite Sloane at the dinner table. The pair were taking turns in asking questions to each other.

"36 weeks. My turn, how old is your wife? She looks a lot younger then you, " Sloane asks.

"27," Mark replies.

"Did you drop out of high school?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies. "How old are you?" she asks.

"37," he says.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Look, my mum kicked me out when I told her I couldn't find a job to support my baby. I've got nowhere to go." She says.

"You can stay here until you find a place. Or if Lexie agree's you can live here," Mark replies.

"Thank you," She replies.

"What kind of doctor are you?" She asks.

 **Scene break**

"Lexie, are you okay?" Callie asks Lexie as she spots Lexie aggressively charting in the ER.

"Mark has a bloody 18 year old daughter. He neglected to tell me that his stupid 18 year old self inpreginanted his 18 year old girlfriend. When she told him all he did was hand her a couple of hundred buck he figured shed use for an abortion, he skipped town and never looked back. Oh, and you'll never guess what? She's pregnant too!" Lexie blurts out.

"Woah, calm down. Start from the beginning. Mark has an 18 year old daughter?" Callie asks.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Lexie says as she runs to the nearest bin.

"Wow, it's that bad hey?" Callie asks when the resident had finished throwing up last nights dinner and this mornings breakfast.

"I'm not throwing up because of his daughter," Lexie replies.

"Oh my gosh, you're... You're... You're pregnant!" Callie exclaims.

"Shh," Lexie says putting her finger on her mouth, "we're not telling anybody yet because so much can happen in the first three months and I'm only 11 weeks," she continues.

"No, of course not. I won't tell anybody," Callie says, "now about the 18 year old daughter. How did you not know there was a possibility that Mark had a kid out there. You knew he used to sleep around before he met you," Callie says.

"I guess I kinda knew he would have a kid out there that he didn't know about. But I never wanted to believe it," Lexie says.

"Where is Mark now?" Callie asks.

"I made him stay home to talk to her. I don't know what's going to happen next. I mean did she just show up to meet him, or did she show up because she needs a place to stay? I have no idea why she's here," Lexie says panicking.

"Go home and talk to her with Mark. I'll tell Arizona you'll be out for the rest of the day. Just go home and deal with your family drama girl," Callie says.

"Thank you," Lexie replies.

 **Scene break**

"What do you think?" Mark asks Lexie nervously as they stand in the kitchen. Mark had just asked Lexie if Sloane could live with them for awhile. Mark watched as Lexie screwed up her face three hundred different ways. He knew that females were hard to read, but he didn't know they could make three hundred different facial expressions in less then one minute.

"I think that that's a wonderful idea. But, I'm drawing boundaries okay. We will not be the ones raising her baby. I don't care how exhausted and sleep deprived she is, she will be the one getting up at two in the morning to give the baby a bottle. She will be the one to tend to the baby's every need. We will help her out, she's not going to be left high and dry. But we are not raising her baby and we are not being used. She can't ask us to watch the baby every Friday night when she wants to go out with her friends, she will learn that the baby comes first and that's going to be hard for her. She's going to beg you to give her a break, she'll say she's just a teenager and needs to go out with her friends. But you will ignore it and stay firm and strong, and if you don't, I will," Lexie says.

"Speaking from experience are we?" Mark asks.

"Kind of. My parents gave me a very long speech when I got pregnant and decided to keep Layla. I had a very sick baby and it was hard. I never asked for a break, I never took her for granted. My parents offered to help out but I insisted I do it myself. I payed for everything myself. I made it on my own, all my parents did was provide a safe place for myself and Layla to stay until I saved up enough to move out," Lexie says.

"I agree with you. Let's go and talk to her," Mark replies.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Learning curves**

 **As always thank you beautiful people for all the reviews. Sending you all much love and happiness and don't forget to leave a review if you can! I hope you enjoy chapter 21!**

 **One week later - 11th June 2012**

"Hey! Why can't I have $100!" Sloane yells to Mark. The pair were having quite a heated argue,end in the kitchen. Lexie was playing with Sydney and Layla in the play room. They could hear every word that was being said.

"Because Lexie and I are not going to raise this baby for you. The baby is your responsibility," Mark says sternly, "we've talked about this before. We told you that you'd have to pay for everything," Mark adds.

"You wouldn't be raising the baby. I just need $100 to put towards the crib," Sloane argues.

"No!" Mark yells back.

"Where is the baby going to sleep? The floor?" She asks angrily. "Because that's real classy!"

Lexie gets up from the play room and goes to the kitchen, "Sloane, your father said no. No means no, end of discussion!" Lexie says and she drags Mark out of the kitchen.

"You're mean. Thank you," Mark says to Lexie.

"You don't fight back with her. Then it becomes a negotiation, and that's not what you want. You have to end the discussion as quickly and strongly as possible and then you leave," Lexie explains.

"Thanks for the pointer," Mark replies. "She's going to be so mad," Mark adds.

"That is called parenting a teenager. I'm pretty sure that no matter what you do they're going to be mad at you," Lexie replies.

"It's the guilt, you know? It's like every time I look at her... I just... The guilt is like a punch in the gut. Everyday." Mark explains to Lexie. She looks at him simpathecticlly.

"Well you're a different guy now. You're not 18 anymore, you've grown up, and you're capable of better. You Know better," Lexie reassures Mark.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lexie says as she covers her mouth and runs to the kitchen bin.

"Ew, EW, Ew!" Sloane explains as she runs out of the kitchen, "your wife is in there throwing up everything in her stomach. It's gross" Sloane says.

Mark doesn't say anything instead he goes into the Kitchen and helps Lexie clean up. She then goes out to the bin and throws away the bag she was sick in. Mark heads back to the hallway where Sloane was still standing.

"You know, she's been throwing up since I got here. I think you should take her to the hospital because she's sick. And the very fact that you're a doctor and you can't see that is wrong," Sloane says.

"You haven't told her have you?" Lexie asks as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Told me what?" Sloane asks.

"I was waiting for the right time," mark replies.

"Told me what?" Sloane asks again.

"I'm not sick. Well, technically I am sick because I'm throwing up, but that's just the morning sickness, I'm pregnant with twins. You're going to have half brothers or half sisters or both," Lexie says.

"Right, well, I did not see that one coming. I'm just gonna go now," she replies.

"I can't believe that we're having twins," Lexie says. At their 12 week scan this morning they had found out Lexie was expecting twins, they were happy and thrilled, but also very nervous about the prospect of having two newborns at one time.

"I know. But I tell ya what, we better be having two little boys. We need to balance out this family. I'm feeling overruled in all this female energy," Mark says.

"Well, we've both only produced girl offspring so far, so I'm not liking your chances," Lexie laughs.

 **At the hospital**

"Hey, are you finished here?" Meredith asks Lexie as she walks over to her. Lexie was at the nurses station completing charts.

"Yep," she as as she closes her last chart.

"Good. I need you to come with me to the ER," Meredith replies.

"Why? Can't you page Dr Robbins, I want to go home with my daughters. I want to play princesses with Layla and have a tea party. I want to give Sydney a thousand hugs and kisses. I want to go home," Lexie says.

"It's Sloane. She's in the ER and she'll only see you," Meredith replies.

"I swear she is going to be the death of me," Lexie says as they make their way down to the ER.

Lexie walks into Sloane's trauma bay, "what happened? I hear you'll only talk to me," Lexie says as she looks at the chart. She looks up from the chart and sees a few bloody cuts and bruises on Sloane's face. "Oh my gosh," Lexie says.

"I was in a minor car accident. He backed into a pole and the airbag deployed. That's how I got these cuts. It's no big deal, but I wanted to get checked out," she says.

"Okay, it's good you came it. I'll clean up your cuts, do a head CT to be safe and an ultrasound to check on the baby," Lexie says.

Sloane nods her head as Lexie begins to preform an ultrasound. "Who was driving?" Lexie asks.

"My friend," she replies.

"You've been here for like a week. How quickly do you make friends and jump in a car with them?" Lexie asks.

"I've known him since primary school. He came down here with me," Sloane replies.

"I have to ask, but had he been drinking? Or was this just an error of judgement?" Lexie asks.

"He'd had a couple. He wasn't drunk though," she replies.

"Sloane! What the hell!? You're an idiot! You are heavily pregnant! Anything could of happened. You're lucky that this was a minor accident because it could have been much worse!" Lexie yells.

"Okay Chill. I asked for you because I didn't think you'd freak out like that," Sloane replies.

"Ah, hello, who was the one that stopped you from getting the $100 from your father this morning? I care about you Sloane, I don't want you to do anything that might get you or your baby killed. Now your baby is fine, I'm going to clean you up and get you to CT. But when we get home you are in for a world of hurt," Lexie lectures.

"You care about me?" She asks.

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I care?" Lexie asks.

"Because I'm your husbands child from 18 years ago and I kind of just appeared. Do I need to say anymore?" Sloane replies.

"Your father is going to flip out even more then I have. So brace yourself. Hurricane Mark's coming and is forcasted to be severely dangerous," Lexie replies.

"I know and I'm sorry," she says.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- New life?**

 **Thank you to the beautiful reviews! They make my day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review if you can! Sending you all much love and happiness!**

 **3 weeks later- July 1st**

"Lexie! Mark!" Sloane yells frantically from her room. Lexie and Mark hear her call out and the pair rush up to see if she was alright. Sloane was 40 weeks pregnant and the baby could come at any time.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Are you in labour?" Lexie asks.

"I.. I... I... I don't know. I just peed myself. It's all over the floor. It's gross and discussing!" Sloane complains.

"Oh honey, your water just broke. You're having a baby," Lexie says as she and Mark go over and help Sloane out.

"No, no! It's too soon," Sloane replies.

"You're 40 weeks. You are to term Sloane, it's not too soon," Mark says.

"No, no!" Sloane protests, "my doctor said the baby would come on July 5th, I'm not ready for him yet!" Salome shrieks. There was fear ridden in Sloane eyes, but you didn't have to look at her to see her fear, you could hear it in her voice. Sloane was petrified about becoming a mother.

"Look, I know you're scared, okay, I get it, I've been there, but you need to push that aside because you are about to go through the most painful experience of your life and the last thing you need to feel is scared," Lexie says looking into Sloane eyes.

"How do you get it? How could you possibly get it?!" Sloane snaps, "look, I'm having a baby at 18, I have a right to be scared!" Sloane yells.

"I had Layla on my 17th Birthday. She was 18 weeks early. I get that your scared okay. But this baby needs you and you need him. You're ready for this, trust me," Lexie says sternly.

Sloane nods her head, "I'll get her to the hospital. You get the kids ready and meet me there later," Sloan says.

"Ah, no offence dad, but I'd rather have Lexie with me because she's been through this before," Sloane says, "oww! Oh god, oww!" She screams.

"Okay, okay. Breathe through it, let's get you to the hospital," Lexie says rubbing Sloane's back. It provided the scared teen with the much needed comfort and support that she was going to need to get through the most painful experience of her life.

 **At the hospital-**

"That's it, push 2, 3, 4. Push 2, 3, 4," the OBGYN coaches as Sloane was in the final stages of labour. The scared teen had been in labour for the past four hours and it had been progressing very quickly. Lexie was confident that the baby would be here within the next few pushes.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm tied daddy, I want to go home," Sloane pleads with Mark. Mark grabs hold of her hand. She squeezes it tightly.

"You're almost there. You've made it this far, you're nearly there," Mark says.

"I don't think I can," Sloane replies.

"You can do this. I thought the same thing when I had Layla. Labour is exhausting, I know that. But think about that beautiful baby boy that you're going to have," Lexie says.

"Push 2, 3, 4. Push 2, 3, 4," the OBGYN coaches.

Sloane pushes before breathing heavily, "No, I mean I can't raise this baby. I want an adoption," Sloane says.

"What?" Mark asks shocked.

"I can't raise a baby. I'm only 18, I'm too young," she says.

"You're just scared, that's the nerves talking," Mark says.

"No, I mean it. I can't raise this baby," Sloane replies.

"I'll get social services for you then," Lexie says.

"What the hell?" Mark mouths to Lexie as he gives her a look.

"I'm not going to force her to raise a baby she doesn't want," Lexie replies.

 **Scene break**

The room fills with the crying of a newborn infant. The screams fill the hospital floor as the nurses weigh the baby and do a newborn health check up.

"It's a boy, you have a baby boy," The OBGYN says.

Sloane breaths in and out deeply in order to try and Catches her breath. "Would you like to see him?" The nurse asks.

"No, no," Sloane replies turning away.

"Are you sure you don't want to see him and hold him, you're not going to hurt him," Mark says.

"No, I can't. I can't see him because the moment I do see him I know that I'm going to fall in love with him and want to keep him. And that's not what's best for the baby," Sloane says. The nurse nods her head, acknowledging her request and takes the baby out of the room and down to the newborn nursery. "You hate me don't you?" Sloane asks.

"What? Why? Why would I hate you?" Mark asks.

"Because I'm giving up this baby and I know how much you wanted me to keep him. I know how much you wanted to know your grandson and now that's not going to happen," Sloane says.

"I don't hate you," Mark replies softly as she strokes his daughters hair in comfort. Right now she needed her father more then ever and he was going to be there for her and support her through the tough times ahead. It wasn't going to be easy for Sloane to give up her baby boy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- an invite**

 **Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! Don't forget to review this chapter if you can! Sending you all much love and happiness your way! :) so, this chapter is just something bright and sunshiny to break up the Sloane drama we've had and to break up the drama in the coming chapters! enjoy :)**

 **One month later- August 1st**

"I can't believe Sloane's gone," Mark says to Lexie as he walks her to rounds.

"She had to do what she had to do. She promised to stay in touch, and if she doesn't the phone works both ways so you can always call her," Lexie says.

"I know. It's just hard to see her go, before we know it that will be Layla moving out and having babies," Mark says.

"Honey, she's ten years old. Right now she hates leaving us and staying at her friends house for a one night sleepover, I don't think we have to worry about that for a very long time. And don't even mention babies with me, she's not having them until she's like at least 35," Lexie says smiling.

"Have you checked on Stella Rivers in room 6 yet?" Arizona asks as she approaches Lexie and Mark.

"Ah, just about too," Lexie says.

"Great, keep me posted. Wilson is with you today," Arizona says before walking away.

"Bye," Lexie says giving Mark a kiss. "Wilson, you're with me today," she says as she heads over to Stella's room.

Jo follows Lexie into Stella's room, "good morning Dr Grey," 8 year old Stella says as the pair enter the room.

"Where's mum?" Lexie asks.

"She's getting me some jelly," Stella replies.

"Yum! Is she getting you the red one? The green one doesn't taste very good," Lexie says.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Did you write your letter?" Lexie asks. Stella had an emergency appendectomy three days ago. Stella and her mother lived out of town and had been visiting Seattle on holiday. Given this information Arizona and Lexie had decided it was best for Stella to stay in the hospital for the initial one week recovery. She could complete the rest of her recovery back home. However while on holiday Stella's teacher asked her to write what she did on her holiday to share with the class.

"I did!" Stella exclaims.

"Way to go superstar!" Lexie smiles and she holds out her hand for a high five. Stella high fives her hand. "How's mr Snuffles doing today? Is he feeling better from his emergency fur graft yesterday?" Lexie asks. Mr snuffles was Stella's giant teddy bear. She wouldn't go anywhere without him and yesterday she found a massive hole in his armpit.

"He's feeling great! Dr Sloan did a good job. You can't even tell that he had an hour long surgery yesterday!" Stella exclaims.

"Well, Dr Sloan is the best," Lexie replies smiling.

"I'm gonna have to give him a big hug today," Stella replies.

"I'm sure he'd like that. How are you feeling today?" She asks.

"I'm not even very sore today," she smiles.

"Well that's great!" Lexie replies. "I'll see you soon," she replies before heading out of the room.

"Where to next?" Wilson asks.

"Annie Smith," Lexie says.

"Good morning Annie, how are you feeling today?" She asks 10 year old Annie as she enters her room. She too was recovering from Appendices.

"I'm very well Dr Sloan," she replies. She was very very grown up for her age.

"That's great news. Can you rate your pain for me on a scale of one to ten?" Jo asks.

"Um, 3, it's not very painful. I don't need any panadol," she replies.

"That's fabulous. But, if you need anything just press my buzzer. And if your mum comes back to visit before my next rounds with Dr Sloan..." Jo starts to say before Annie cuts her off.

"At 10am," she says.

"Yes, very good. Can you give me a buzz. I need to talk to her," Jo says.

"Dr Sloan, you might want to check on the 14 year old boy who had a liver transplant three says go, Liam in room 34. He's been asking for you all night. Between you and me, I know he has a crush on you. But don't tell him that. He told me that because he trusts me," Annie says.

"And how exactly were you too talking?" Lexie asks curiously.

"Oh, we FaceTime. Our parents met in the hallway and they did the old fashion thing of exchanging their kids email address so that we could talk and make friends," Annie replies.

"Right," Lexie smiles. "I'll go and tend to him now. I am pleased you're well. I'll be back for my next round of gossip at 10," she smiles.

She walks out of Annie's room and heads two doors down to see Liam. As he sees her enter the room his face lights up with a smile, damn, Annie was right, he does have a crush on her. "Good morning Liam," she says happily as She checks his monitors and jot everything down.

"Hi Dr Sloan," he says back, "do you like roses?" He asks.

"Um, yeah..." Lexie says.

"Good, because these roses on my side table are for you. I ordered them last night and had them delivered this morning so they'd be here for you. They only came ten minutes ago though so I was a bit worried that they wouldn't come," Liam says.

"Oh my, thank you Liam," she says stunned, "how thoughtful of you. But please remember that I'm married," Lexie says giving a small smile. "Now, I see that you had your last round of pain meds about an hour ago, so I'll be back at 10 to give you some more," She smiles.

"I look forward to seeing you Dr Sloan," he says.

"Me too," she says unsure. She begins to leave the room when Liam calls out.

"Dr Sloan," he says. She walks back into the room.

"Yes Liam," Lexie says cautiously.

"You almost forgot your flowers," he says.

"Oh yes, of course! Silly me," Lexie says back. Lexie. Picks up the flowers and heads out with Wilson.

"I can't believe he got you flowers," Jo says laughing.

"I know right. Could you check on the status of Rosie Miles labs please?" Lexie asks. Lexie had a reputation of being the nice resident. She was the resident that everybody wanted to be with.

"Of course," she replies.

 **That night**

"Hey, guess what came in the mail today?" Lexie asks Mark as they sit in their living room.

"What?" He asks.

"An invite," she says.

"An invite to what? Now I'm curious," he says.

"My high school reunion. Ten years. It's been ten years since I finished high school, I can't believe that," she says astonished.

"Well time flies," Mark says, "and you've been pretty busy," he adds.

"Okay, fair point," she replies smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- A reunion like no other**

 **Thank you all so much for your beautiful reviews! Don't forget to leave another one of you can. Sending you all much love and happiness. :)**

 **November 12th 2012 - three months later**

"I'm so nervous," Lexie says as she and Mark pull up the car in the high school car park.

"You look great, you can barley tell you're pregnant," Mark replies.

"Liar. I'm 35 weeks and look like a whale," Lexie replies.

"You're pregnant. You are growing another two humans inside of you. You're allowed to cut yourself some slack," Mark says.

"My fat pregnant belly wasn't even what I was talking bout. I meant I was nervous about seeing every body again and giving the reunion speech. It's been 10 years and a lot has happened in those ten years. I'm a mother to a 10 year old, a two year old and pregnant with baby number three and four and I'm married which is just crazy in itself. Then you add the fact that I've beaten Breast cancer, I'm a fourth year resident, step mother Your 18 year old daughter Sloane that you had no idea existed. It seems like ages since I last saw Travis, but thats only been about 6 months. Sure, he knows pretty much everything about my life and I know pretty much everything about his life because we talk at least once a week, more often then not we talk two even three times a week. But I'm so nervous to see him in such a formal context for some reason,' Lexie says hyperventilating and freaking out.

"It'll be okay," Mark replies. They get out of the car and she holds his hand as they make their way to the entrance of the school hall. As they walk over they see a table with name tags for past students, and blank name tags for partners. Lexie finds her name tag and pins it to her shirt. The top of the name badge had 'Alexandra Grey' written on it, bellow there was her year 12 photo and a 'most likely too' quote, her badge read 'most Likely to focus on family'.

"This is just an insult because I got knocked up at 16," Lexie says pointing to her most likely quote, "just because I got pregnant at 16 and gave birth at 17 didn't mean that I couldn't have a career and raise a family. I got valedictorian and I was prom queen! I'll show them, let's go!" Lexie says pulling Marks into the hall.

As they enter they see numerous groups of past students standing around catching up, Lexie had no idea where to begin. Where did she go first? Did she go and see teachers, students, or friends that she'd lost touch with? The possibilities were endless so Lexie opted to walk in a straight line down the middle of the hall and see who pulled her away first.

She walked hand in hand with Mark down to the centre of the hall before being stopped by somebody placing their hand on Lexie's arm causing her to jump and then turn to see who it was. "Elizabeth," Lexie says startled. Elizabeth was one of Lexie's old high school friends that she'd lost touch with over time as her life got increasingly hectic trying to juggle med school and life as a newly single mother.

"Lizzie!" Lexie exclaims.

"Lizzie? Who's lizzie?" Mark asks.

"Mark, this is Elizabeth Parker, one of my friends in high school, Lizzie, this is Mark Sloan My husband," Lexie says introducing the couple.

"You got married?" She asks

"I did," Lexie smiles.

"Why didn't you invite me. You know I would have dropped everything to come," Lizzie replies.

"I know you would have, but it was a long road. We got engaged and then I got cancer and the wedding was put on the back burner and then when I went into remission and it just snuck up on us," Lexie explains.

"Woah, woah, back up a minute. You had cancer?" She asks shocked.

"Inflammatory Breast cancer, they caught it early thankfully," Lexie explains.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're healthy," Lizzie says. "Now show me a picture of my little Layla. It's been so long since I've seen her. I bet she's gotten so tall," Lizzie adds.

"This is her last month. We were at the park and she was so cuddly that day and It was a sunny and bright Autumn day. The birds were chirping, the leaves were falling off the trees. It was a perfect day so we were getting family portraits done," Lexie smiles. She was showing Lizzie a picture of Layla cuddling up to Lexie's side looking down lovingly at Sydney who was nestled in Lexie's arms. Mark was next to Lexie and was holding Sydney's had while smiling over at Layla. Lexie's baby bump was clearly visible. It was the perfect family photo.

"She's beautiful! You look look amazing, and you are glowing," she replies. "But, who's the baby?" She asks.

"That's my baby girl Sydney. She wasn't supposed to be mine. I donated my eggs to help out some friends I meet in med school. They had been trying to have a baby for a couple of years before they found out she was infirtile. So I offered to help them out by donating some of my eggs. It worked and she fell pregnant, but at 22 weeks they were both in a car accident and didn't make it. Sydney was born at 22 weeks and they had named me her legal guardian," Lexie explains.

"So you've been busy then," Lizzie says.

"Um, yeah. That's just the start. But that's enough to. About me, you have to tell me about you," Lexie says.

 **Scene break**

"Oh, sorry," Lexie says as she bumps into a man wearing a suit. She had been Looking to her right, pointing out her old homeroom teacher to Mark and hadn't seen the man in front of her.

"That's okay," the man replies as he looks over to Lexie. "Oh my god, Lexie!" He exclaims.

"Travis!" She says back surprised to see him. She didn't know why she was so surprised. It's not like she wasn't expecting to see him here at some point.

"Look at you! You're so very pregnant now!" He says smiling. Travis knew about the pregnancy, however this was the first time he was seeing her when she had a very visible bump.

"Yeah, yeah I am," she says smiling, "It's so strange to be this far along in a pregnancy, given what we want through with Layla. I mean, most people don't look forward to become a whale in the last few months of pregnancy, but boy, did I look forward to it so much," she adds.

"Who would have thought we'd have such a wonderful daughter?" He asks.

"Well we're raising her right, its a given. And besides, she's got me as a mum," Lexie laughs.

"You're one strong lady. I couldn't image going through everything that you've been through. Im so happy that she got a very strong lady as a mum," Travis says.

"You are going to make me cry. And I'm very pregnant and hormonal, so thats actually quite easy to do right now," She replies. "Now, tell me, where's Sally? I need to see her," Lexie says.

"She is in the bathroom right now. But I need to ask you a favour," he says.

"Sure," she says happily.

"I actually plan on proposing to her after you give your speech so I was wondering if you could maybe invite me up on stage once you were finished," Travis says.

"Of course, I'd be happy to," She replies smiling.

"Thank you so much. I would of asked sooner, but I didn't know that I was doing it until yesterday," he replies.

"Who would of thought all those years ago I'd be right about you and Sally being forever. I'm like a modern day cupid," She replies.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25- going out with a bang**

Lexie stands up on the stage in the auditorium. She was about to address the hundreds of graduates from ten years ago. She breathed in and out heavily as she began her speech.

"Good evening everyone. I just want to start by saying how great it is to see so many of you here tonight, it's been far to long since I've seen you all. So, we've made it ten years out of high school, and wow, what a busy ten years it's been. If somebody had of told me what my life would be like in ten years and all that I'd walk through I would not believe them. I'm sure the same is true for most if not all of you standing in this room tonight. Because the truth is that we can have a plan, a direction, a goal, we can plan our life out to every little detail, but it is never going to work out the way that we plan it to, you'll get thrown a curveball and have to make a new plan, but that plan isn't going to turn out the way you want it to either. I had my life planned out and it sure as hell didn't include a teen pregnancy, inheriting my dead friends 18 week premature newborn baby and a battle with breast cancer, but I'm here, we're all here. If it were up to me I'd be a board certified surgeon before I started a family. But like I said we are all here, we all made it. Some of us are at different stages in our lives some of us are married and have babies and are sharing stories about sleep deprivation and what they don't tell you about giving birth, some of us are newly married, some of us have worked extremely high up on the career ladder, some of us are expecting our first baby or even a 2nd or third. Some of us don't even have that on our radar, and that's okay. We all walk through different paths but the important thing is that we've made it back to the place that kick started the rest of our lives, and I said this as valedictorian and I'll say it again, if I had to walk through high school with anybody, I'm glad I walked through it with all of you, and I wish you all the best that life has to offer. Let's do this again in ten years," Lexie says smiling and the whole crowd claps. "Thank yooooooou!" Lexie say in a high pitch as her eyes grow wide and she clenches her stomach. She looks down and sees a puddle of water below her, her waters had broken.

The auditorium burst into noise as Mark rushes up to the stage to help Lexie out.

"We need to get you to the nearest hospital," Mark says coming to the aide of his wife.

"We're not going to make it," Lexie says panicking.

"We will make it. you just have to hold on," Mark measures Lexie.

"No, I said we're not going to make it! The twins are coming far to fast!" She yells as she lies down on the floor. She faced away from the crowd so nobody could see more that was was desired.

"Ohh..okay then," Mark replies. "Travis, Sally, can you please run to the nurses office and get me some clean towels, a pillow or two hand sanitiser, some scissors in sterile packaging and a small clamps in sterile packaging," Mark says through the microphone.

"OWW!" Lexie yells loudly as she had a contraction.

"Here Man," Travis says handing the supplies to Mark. Mark nods his head. At this point the whole room was pretty much quite and everybody was watching the live birth unfold right before their eyes.

"OWW! Oh god, I am going to kill you Mark Sloan!" Lexie yells.

"I know baby and I'm sorry," He says as he hold her hand. "Im going to check how far you've dilated," He says. "You're ready to push," He announces.

Lexie gives a number of groans and screams as she pushes the first baby out into the world. "It's a girl," he says. He cuts the cord using the scissors and wraps the baby in the towel. He hands the baby over to Travis as he helps Lexie deliver the second baby, "It's a boy!" he says surprised. He does the same thing with this baby and hands him over to Sally so he could deliver the placenta as the whole crowd clapped and cheered over the safe arrival of both crying and screaming infants.

 **scene break**

"They're beautiful, just perfect," Lexie says to mark as she cradles the tiny babies in her arms while being wheeled into the ambulance. When they get into the ambulance the babies are placed into incubators to be monitored. Grace Elizabeth and and Oliver James Everett Sloan were perfect in every single way.

"You did a great job hon, I'm proud of you," Mark says before he plants a kiss on his wife's lips.

"I can't believe that just happened. I just gave birth in front of my whole entire graduating class. It's a reunion that nobody will forget," Lexie says.

"Oh that they won't. You certainly went out with a bang," Mark grins. "Do you want me to call Meredith and your dad?" He asks.

"No. If everything goes well and everything looks good I'll be discharged in the morning and we can head back home and surprise them. It'll be good having this moment just between the two of us," Lexie says.

"Alright. But we can't keep this from them for too long otherwise they'll hate us. So if you're not discharged tomorrow we'll face time them," Mark says.

"Oh, alright then," Lexie says.

 **A/N: so what do you guys think? I'm planning on the next chapter being the final chapter. It's so surreal to think that this story, my baby, is finally coming to an end. But I suppose all stories come to an end at some point. Leave me a review to let me know what you think. Also, do you guys like the names? It took me forever to find the perfect names for out little Grey/Sloan babies. Sending you much love and happiness! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- homecoming**

 **Oh my gosh guys, this is the last chapter! Can you believe it? I can't. I'd like to thank each and every one of my loyal reviews for taking the time to review the chapters. You don't know how much that means to me. I'd also love to thank all of the beautiful people who followed this story and read every chapter who may not of left review, I still love all of you guys just as much as those who did review. Life is busy and I know that not everybody can leave a review.**

 **Now I hope that this chapter exceeded all of your expectations for the story. I know I love the ending and I really hope that you guys do too. Let me know what you think in a review! Lastly, I'm sending you all lots of love and happiness. Xoxo**

 **The next day**

"Aw, look at them. The twins look so peaceful," Lexie comments as Mark drives their family car into the car park at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Lexie had spent most of the long drive looking back at the twins and admiring them.

"Babe, you've spent the entire trip home looking at them. I'm worried you've forgotten what I look like," Mark replies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I neglecting you?" She giggles as she turns around and faces Mark.

"I forgive you," he grins. "Anyway, we're here now," he says with a smile. He gets out of the car and he walks over to the passenger side to help Lexie out. The new parents then each get out one of the twins, Lexie grabs Grace and Mark grabs out Oliver. Lexie flings the nappy bag over her right shoulder and they hold hands as they walk into the busy hospital. They choose to walk through the regular entrance of the hospital to avoid any unnecessary drama in the ER.

"Can you page Dr Meredith Grey and Dr Derek Shepherd to conference room three please?" Lexie asks the nurse that was sitting at the reception desk.

"Do you have an appointment to see Dr Grey or Dr Shepherd? I can't page either of them without an appointment," the nurse replies.

"You're new here aren't you?" Mark asks the nurse.

"This is my 3rd day," she replies.

"Thought so I hadn't seen you around before. Now you're trying to do the right thing and follow proper protocol. But you'll soon learn that this hospital doesn't seem to care much about the proper protocol when it comes to some things. Now, this is Dr Lexie Sloan, otherwise known here as Little Sloan, Meredith's sister and Derek Shepherd's sister in law and I'm Dr Mark Sloan, Lexie's husband. Now this beautiful woman has just had twins while at her high school reunion and her sister or brother in law have no idea. Now, could you page Dr Meredith Grey and Dr Shepherd to conference room three please?" Mark says.

The nurse nods her head quickly pages Meredith and Derek. "Mark, I think you scared her," Lexie says as they head to the conference room.

"I know. But she had to hear it," mark replies.

"But still, you didn't have to scare her," Lexie says. As they enter the conference room they patiently wait for Meredith and Derek to enter.

"Meredith!" Lexie says joyfully as she sees her sister come into the room. "Hey Derek," she adds casually.

"Lexie! I wasn't expecting you back so soon. What happened? Was the reunion a flop? It's okay, you don't need those people anyway," Meredith says rambling.

"Meredith. The reunion was great. We brought home two little people," Lexie smiles before stepping to the side of the table that contained the baby carriers.

"Oh my gosh! You had the babies! They are beautiful Lex!" Meredith says as she walks over to the beautiful babies.

"Oh my god, congratulations mum and dad," Derek says happily.

"This is Oliver James Everett Sloan and this is Grace Elizabeth Sloan," Lexie smiles happily.

"Why didn't I get a phone call?" Meredith asks as she walks over to admire the to two brand new additions. Derek follows her.

"We wanted some time, you know, with just the two of us," Lexie smiles.

"Lexie, I get it, it's fine," Meredith smiles. "Who are the god parents?" Meredith asks.

"Mark and I want You and Derek to be the god parents. You both have really guided us and you are the perfect people to guide our children. And I know then you'd still be the Aunty and Uncle anyway, but this just feels more special to us," Lexie says.

"Thank you Lexie," Meredith says happily.

"Hey, do you guys want to hold them?" Lexie asks.

"We'd love too," Derek replies.

Lexie carefully takes out the babies and hands Grace to Derek and Oliver to Meredith. They both look down lovingly at the babies they were holding in their arms.

"I can't believe that I'm holding one of your babies, especially after all you went through. No offence, I know you thought you were dead inside, but you are very much alive inside and it was stupid of you to think that in the first place," Meredith says.

"It was a moment, I'm allowed to have moments," Lexie smiles.

"Meredith has moments all the time, it's okay," Derek replies.

"Mark, can you please go collect our other children. I think they might like to meet Grace and Oliver," Lexie says.

"Okay," mark replies before beginning to walk out of the room. He stops at the doorway, "what day is it?" He asks.

"Mark, it's a Saturday. They're both upstairs. I dropped them off this morning," Meredith replies.

"Ah, thank you Mer," he replies before continuing.

"And I though women were the only ones to get baby brain," Lexie laughs.

 **Scene break**

"Daddy!" Layla and Sydney exclaim as they see mark enter the daycare.

"Hey gorgeous girls," he smiles as he embraces the hug the girls were giving him. "Guess what? Mummy and daddy have a surprise for you," he says happily.

"Where Mummy?" Sydney asks confused.

"Come on, I'll show you," he smiles.

"Okay," both girls reply. They take Mark's hand and he takes them down to the conference room. "Now, when you see mummy you need to be on your very best behaviour. You need to use your inside voices and you have to be very gentle. Okay?" Mark asks.

"Okay," Sydney replies and Layla nods her head. Mark opens the room and the girls immediately see Lexie.

"Hey Princess'," Lexie says happily as she holds her arms wide open for a hug.

"Mummy!" They say happily and as per Mark's instructions they quickly walk to their mother and she embraces them with a hug.

"Daddy said you had a surprise!" Layla exclaims.

"Where your big tummy?" Sydney asks confused.

"Mummy had your little brother and sister," Lexie smiles.

"You did! Can I seem them?" Layla asks.

"They're behind me," Lexie smiles. She moves to the side with the girls and they see the babies.

"I love them already!" Layla says excitedly as she walks over to her baby brother and sister.

"Babies," Sydney says.

"This is Grace and this is Oliver," Lexie smiles as the girls both huddle around the girls and gently give them a kiss.

Mark and Lexie look lovingly at their children as they watch Sydney and Layla interact with the newborn babies. They giggle as Layla suggests that the babies could come to school with her for the day. They smile as the girls give the babies lots of kisses and tell them how much they love them already. But most of all, they stand back and admire how perfect their little family is.

Life is a storm. The thunder, lighting rain and wind can easily was away your dreams, your hopes and your plans. The wind blows and you have to alter the direction of your whole life and overcome all the rain. That's what Lexie Sloan's life was, a storm. She was forever altering her life when the wind blew it in all different directions and when the rain washed away her dreams she had to make new ones.

But once the storm is over you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure whether the storm really is over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what the storms all about. For Lexie Sloan, she had finally found her new life through the Storm.

 **The end :)**


End file.
